Fatal Decisions
by Aurora IceTree
Summary: An important figure in Tru's life dies and asks for help. Only this time when her day rewinds so does her brothers...-Set after series 2. Disclaimer: I do not own Tru Calling.
1. Chapter 1

**Fatal Decisions **

**By Aurora IceTree**

**Chapter One**

A cool wind filtered through the trees scattering crisp brown leaves to the floor. _Crunch! _Tru stepped into the steadily growing pile gathered at the foot of the steps leading to the morgue. It was a beautiful night with a dash of stars and a luminous moon. Winter was almost gone and Spring was beginning to take over. The bleak rainy day that was prone to this time of year was no where in sight and to top it all off Tru felt happier than she had felt in a long time.

She had a great new boyfriend, who had chivalrously offered to walk her to work and even gave her his coat despite the frosty temperature. Of course she wasn't completely over Luc, the one man she had truly loved, the man who had been abruptly taken from her, but Tru felt as though she was starting to fall in love again, and just looking at Jensen made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"So, this is my stop," Tru said, reluctantly letting go of Jensen's hand.

She began to take off the jacket he had loaned her, but her boyfriend stopped her.

"You need that more than I do, Tru".

"Aw, come on Jensen! It's like minus ten degrees out here! And you gotta walk, like, eight blocks home. I get to go in the nice, slightly warmer morgue, which I will be inside momentarily," Tru complained half- heartedly, as secretly she was loving how romantic the gesture was.

"Yeah, but you will need it walking home, like, four blocks," Jensen retorted with a smile.

"You have further to walk and I'll probably sleep at the morgue".

"I'm a guy, Tru, we don't get cold".

Tru smiled and ran her hand up Jensen's bare arm, which was dotted with clearly visible goose bumps.

"Ok, maybe I am cold, but I wanna be the perfect boyfriend. I've been given a second chance, all thanks to you! I don't want to mess up".

Tru's smile faltered slightly at Jensen's words. The terrible memory of his dead body resurfaced from the depths of her mind she had tried to bury it in.

Jensen only stood before her now thanks to her gift. Her calling. Although technically Tru had broken the rules by saving Jensen as his body had not asked for help, but Tru just couldn't lose another person dear to her. So she ignored the cosmic rules of fate and the consequences it might cause. Some might say she was being selfish, but Tru felt if she had just let him stay dead she would be giving in to the dark side. Jack Harper's side to be precise.

Jack was the reason Luc was dead and he would have caused Jensen's death too if Tru hadn't intervened. Despite their truce over Christmas, Tru would never completely trust Jack. How could she after all he'd done to hurt her? Much to Tru's relief she hadn't seen Jack since Christmas, and only a couple of bodies had asked for help, so she'd mostly had quality boyfriend time.

"Hey, you OK?," Jensen asked, concerned, when he saw Tru's smile weaken.

"I'm absolutely fine," Tru replied, smiling cheerfully once again.

She hugged Jensen close and he returned the hug. It was good to feel the comforting warmth of his body, especially after reminiscing images of cold cadavers.

"Well I should go before Davis starts to worry. You know how he is sometimes," Tru said, releasing Jensen.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow". Jensen quickly kissed Tru goodbye and began walking homewards.

The young morgue worker headed up the gum splattered steps towards the dull grey building that was the semi permanent home to the dead. She reached for the door handle, then stopped. Tru glanced over at the retreating figure of her boyfriend.

"Hey, Jensen!" she called. He turned, a questioning look on his face. "Be safe!"

Jensen nodded with a smile on his face, and went on his way. Tru opened the glass doors of the morgue and went inside.

~#~#~#~#~

The elevator doors opened with a soft 'ping'. Tru stepped out into the familiar grey corridor of the morgue. Everything about the place was grey, and it did nothing to help the depressing atmosphere.

The sound of Tru's heels clicking on the tiled floor echoed around the empty space. As she entered the autopsy room the door creaked in an ominous manner. Lying on the autopsy table, covered by a grey sheet, was a fresh corpse. Tru shuddered as she caught sight of the still form.

Usually, the sight of the dead didn't bother Tru, it couldn't for she had to work around them everyday, but something about this corpse sent shivers down her spine.

Tru entered Davis' office. Her friend was at his desk filling in forms, coffee at hand, a necessity for the graveyard shift.

"Evening, Davis," Tru said as she slipped off Jensen's jacket, "Who's the unlucky victim tonight?"

Davis looked up sharply. His expression was grim.

"Davis?," Tru asked, terrible thoughts flooding into her head. Something wasn't right.

Davis' expression softened slightly when he saw Tru's look of worry. He replied in a low voice.

"I don't know how to say this Tru...uh well, the body- the body in there..."

Davis was not known for being good with words, so Tru got straight to the point.

"Is it someone we know? Knew?" she asked, glancing over at the corpse although it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Yeah," Davis sighed.

Tru was in the autopsy room in an instant. She reached for the edge of the sheet covering the body. It was all that stood between her and it. The body of someone she knew. Another person taken from her.

Davis appeared in the doorway of his office. He turned away as Tru began to lift the sheet. She gasped sharply as she saw the face of the corpse. It was a miracle she recognised him at all, for his face was partially mangled, but there could be no mistake. The body was none other than Jack Harper.

Jack... was dead.

* * *

**Aurora Note: Woo so this is the end of my first chapter of my first ever fanfic! I hope you liked it and I should have chapter two up soon! ^_^ Please review if you like the story and if you can think of a better title please write a review and a title suggestion.**

**Also please check my profile for progress updates ^_^ and I accept annonymous reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aurora Note: For this chapter I was kind of experimenting with time order so it might be a little confusing so if you don't get it just say so and I'll explain. :) Big thank you to cherrygurl1225 for being my first ever reviewer! That's all, so enjoy!**

**

* * *

******

Chapter Two

_Earlier that day_

Harrison Davies walked briskly down the street, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. The sun might have been shining but it was still cold. Tru's brother was heading to work. It was first steady job in months and it was perfectly legal. In fact it dealt with the law itself.

Harry worked for his father, Richard, a big shot lawyer who had abandoned his three children the instant their mother died. Richard had recently taken an interest in his children again, especially Harrison. He knew something suspicious was going on, but Harry was too busy enjoying the attention his father gave him to find out what it was, and ever since Richard gave him a swanky new apartment, secrets his father might be keeping were the last thing on his mind.

A tall leggy blonde walked by and Harrison flashed her a smile. She looked down at him in disgust, something Harry was, unfortunately, used to.

_Never mind _he thought to himself _I should be happy. My life is great right now. _

Rounding the corner_, _Harrison instantly took back that thought. Leaving the towering building that housed Richard Davies' law firm was Jack Harper.

Jack hadn't seen Harrison yet so Harry quickly ducked behind a tree and surveyed the deceitful individual. Jack began to walk off down the street. Harrison started to follow at distance but then he remembered work. Should he go or should he stay? He weighed up his options. If he missed work he could get fired, but if he let Jack go someone could die. When Jack was around it usually meant trouble.

Harrison immediately ruled out a do-over day; Tru always called him when it was. So it looked like Jack either had legal trouble or he had other business at Tru's father's law firm, which given the circumstances seemed very suspicious. All the cautious thoughts Harrison had been ignoring came to light, flashing like warning signs in his face. They were enough to make his mind up.

Pulling his coat tighter around his shivering body, Harrison set off after Jack, dread slowly creeping into the corners of his mind.

~#~#~#~#~

_Autopsy Room 10:28pm_

Tru flung the sheet back over Jack's face. The sight of his disfigured body made her feel nauseous. With shaking hands she silently walked into Davis' office and sat down. Davis entered the room and sat behind his desk opposite his shell shocked friend. A hushed moment passed, Tru staring atthe ground, Davis sipping his coffee.

"What happened to him?" Tru asked eventually.

"He was hit by a train around nine thirty. He -uh- died instantly, so it was quick. He didn't suffer...I think," Davis replied.

"A train?"

"Yeah. The driver said he was pushed. There were at least two people with him–"

"Who would want to kill Jack?" Tru interrupted suddenly.

To his surprise Davis saw their were tears in her eyes.

"Tru, are you all right?" he asked worry in his voice.

"No! No, I'm not Davis!" Tru cried, jumping to her feet, "Someone killed Jack, Davis! _Jack_! Sure I didn't like the guy but he didn't deserve to die! Not like this".

"Do you think he'll ask for help?"

"I don't know. It goes against everything he believes in but Jack didn't want to die...I'm so confused about what I should feel right now...Look at me! Crying over a guy I didn't even like!"

Furiously rubbing the tears from her eyes Tru laughed hysterically and sat back down. Davis seemed rather stunned at her sudden outburst and didn't know what to do. Luckily, the shrill tone of Tru's ringtone rang out interrupting the awkward scene.

"Hello?" Tru said answering her cell.

Davis left the room while Tru took her call. His eyes darted towards Jack's corpse. It's presence left him feeling edgy, so he decided to take it to the Crypt. When he returned Tru was in the autopsy room, her face almost as pale as Jack's. She looked at Davis once, then took off running towards the Crypt.

"Tru!" Davis yelled after her.

He was about to race off but the phone in his office rang and being Davis he decided the phone call was more important than Tru's erratic behaviour.

"City Morgue," Davis stated, picking up the handset.

"Davis! Oh man am I glad to hear you!"

It was Harrison.

"What's wrong, Harrison?"

"I know who killed Jack"

~#~#~#~#~

_Earlier 8:15pm_

For a guy causing death, or at least trying to, on a regular basis, Jack had a pretty average daily life. Harrison had followed him all day: to the grocers, the bank, the horse track (which Harry had avoided resulting him sitting out in the cold for two hours) and now The Olive and Umbrella Bar.

Jack was at the bar, a beer in front of him but he had also ordered a vodka suggesting he was meeting someone. Harry was towards the back of the room hidden in a booth, but the bar, and Jack, were clearly visible. There were only a dozen or so people, mainly men, so the attractive dark haired woman who walked through the door was instantly noticed.

Harry blinked in surprise. He knew her, or at least he thought he did, for she walked straight to the bar, sat down next to Jack, and downed the vodka waiting there.

Dr Carrie Allen was Davis' sort-of girlfriend. As far as Harry knew she had only met Jack once at Tru's Christmas party and they hadn't spoken much there. So why was she there?

"Does Tru suspect you at all?" Jack asked, turning to look at Carrie, his voice drifting towards Harry over the relative quiet of the bar.

"She's completely clueless. Almost as clueless as dopey Davis. Why do you ask? Think I'm not doing my job right? I'd say you got that covered," Carrie replied coldly, and ordered another drink.

Flabbergasted, Harry leant forward to hear what Jack said next.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Carrie scoffed and moved closer to Jack.

"You and Richard told me the people who die are supposed to stay dead! Tru keeps stopping you! And if I'm to keep believing in what you say...someone. Needs, To. Die!" whispered Carrie, her deliberate punctuation of her last line showing her true colours.

"What about Meg- I mean the girl who fell off Edison Tower? She's dead isn't she?" Jack replied bitterly, making it obvious the memory of Megan, the only person ever to ask for Jack's help, still hurt him.

"She had leukemia, she was gonna die anyway," Carrie said standing up.

"I've got to go leave for a business meeting out of town in an hour so I need to go pack. Meet me at fourth street train station then, I need to give you something," she continued.

Jack looked at Carrie quizzically. "Why can't you give it me now?"

"Because it's at my place"

"So why don't I go with you now and get it?"

"No!"

Jack stood up and grabbed Carrie's arm.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Of course not. I just don't want you to see my apartment. It's a mess."

"Fine," Jack said releasing Carrie, "The station it is"

Carrie left and after draining his drink Jack followed heading the opposite direction she went. Harrison let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in. He could hardly believe the scene that had unfolded before him. Carrie was working with Jack, and it looked like they were both working...for Richard. These revelations were too much for Harry to handle. He walked to the bar and ordered their strongest beer. Then he called his sister.

~#~#~#~#~

_The Crypt 10:35 pm_

"Where are you Jack?! I heard you calling my name!" Tru cried racing into the chilly crypt.

She stormed over to the nearest wall and began opening draws like a mad woman. They were all empty.

"Jack...Jack if you need help, just ask," Tru called out to the room of corpses, her voice calmer, "I'll save you, I promise!"

_Here I go again, talking to dead people _she thought _Maybe I'm just imagin-_

"Tru!"

There it was again. The hollow empty sound of Jack's dead voice. The same voice that caused her to drop her phone in Davis' office. The voice that brought her here.

"Over here," it whispered.

Tru followed the voice to the furthest wall of the crypt. Her hand shook as she reached for the nearest draw. It slowly slid open and Jack's pale face was revealed.

"I'm here Jack," Tru murmured, "So ask me"

For a moment Tru doubted her sanity as Jack didn't respond, but then...

"Do something, Tru," Jack breathed his eyes flicking open and his hand gripping Tru's wrist.

Tru gasped and felt the way too familiar sensation of her day rewinding. She opened her eyes to find it was morning once again.

* * *

**Aurora Note: Please review if you liked this chapter and if there are any mistakes! Chapter 3 will be up soon!**

**Also please check my profile for progress updates ^_^ and I accept annonymous reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Day One, Train Station, 9:10pm_

The single platform of fourth street station was empty when Harrison arrived. He had planned on his sister being there with him, but he had been unable to get hold of her. Tru was probably on a date with Jensen or spending extra hours at the university library cramming. It seemed to Harry that her boyfriend and studying were all Tru had time for lately. Homicidal maniacs and conspiracies probably didn't even register on Tru's radar.

Shadows lurked in the numerous doorways dotted along the station, perfect hiding places for spying. Harry ducked into the doorway of the Janitor's closet. It was a tight fit with the door being locked, and the padlock that fastened it dug into the small of Harry's back.

Luckily, the wannabe sleuth had chosen the right moment to hide as Jack appeared on the platform. He was early, so Harry was glad he had decided to arrive even earlier.

Jack didn't look happy with being, metaphorically, dragged to a deserted station when it was so cold out and there was a warm coffee waiting at home with his name on it. However, a pretty girl like Carrie had asked him to be there and his idiotic male genetics had beaten down common sense until it was little more than a faint memory, so alas he was there.

Harry started to panic as Jack began pacing the platform and he almost blew his cover, but Jack stopped mere feet away from Harry and tried the door to the waiting room. It was locked and Jack sighed loudly. Carrie was late and he was stuck out in the cold, typical.

"Hello Jack," a voice called through the darkness, obviously masculine and obviously not Carrie. The voice was strangely familiar to Harrison, but he dared not look to see who it belonged to.

"What are you doing here? Where's Carrie?" Jack demanded.

"Carrie was never coming," the mystery man replied.

"She set me up. God damn, how could I be so stupid?" muttered Jack wandering away from Harry's hiding place.

"Aren't you curious as to why I'm here?" the voice asked.

"I am but I think I know why you're here"

"Enlighten me"

"You're here to tell me off just like Carrie did. You're gonna say someone needs to die, and that Tru keeps winning. I know, ok! Fate's pissed off, right? Well I am too! She's too good! So let's just get this over and done with. Give me a stern talking to and send me on my way!" Jack ranted, anger noticeable in his voice.

"My, my your accuracy is quite impressive. Took the words right out me mouth. And someone _is_ going to die, Jack," the man said quietly. A train horn sounded in the distance. "Quite soon in fact"

"Who do...you mean me? Why!"

"I think it's time someone else had the gift..."

The man rushed forward and punched Jack in the face. He staggered back and the man swiped for his chin again, but Jack was ready this time and he moved out the way.

Harrison dared to peek at the fighting men. He couldn't see the stranger's face but the way he held his body, the way he moved was so very familiar to him. There was a cry of pain as the man threw Jack to the floor, his hands snaking round his victim's neck, slowly squeezing like a boa constrictor.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this, Jack!"

Jack clawed at his attacker's hands and pounded his feet on the floor-all useless. Lack of oxygen was causing his face to turn blue, then slowly his efforts to break free weakened, then stopped altogether.

"Shit!" Harry muttered, rushing to Jack's rescue despite his hatred for the guy.

Harry launched himself at the would-be murderer, sending him sprawling. The instant the man's hands left Jack's throat he spluttered back to life, colour flooding his features. Harry offered Jack a hand up which he gratefully accepted.

"Hey! What do you think y...you!" Harry trailed off as the stranger stood and faced him.

"Hello son," Richard Davies said dusting himself down, "Where were you today?"

Richard's question stayed unanswered. Disbelief clouded Harry's mind. His own father! His own father had tried to kill Jack! Sure Harry didn't like the guy but he'd rather see him spend the rest of his life in jail with only an inmate named Jean for company, than die.

The amazed stupor Harry found himself in prevented him from hearing the train approaching, prevented him from seeing his father's fist hurtling towards his jaw, prevented him from getting up and stopping him from throwing Jack down onto the tracks, but nothing could have prevented the train from hitting Jack. By the time Harry got up, his father was gone, the train was braking and it was too late to do anything for Jack.

Harry stumbled towards the tracks, partly from the force of his father's punch, partly because he couldn't believe what had just happened. His feet stopped him from getting close enough to see the body and then they made Harrison do the most sensible thing he had done that day. He turned and ran.

~#~#~#~#~

_Day One, Harrison's Apartment, 10:30 pm_

About an hour had passed since Jack's murder. Harry had fled to the safety of his home and was now hunched up on the sofa, a blanket round his shoulders as he could not stop shivering, from the cold or shock he couldn't tell though.

His pale blue eyes darted from the door to the phone constantly. The youngest Davies child didn't know what to do. The station surely had security cameras and the train driver must have seen him. Any second now the police would be pounding on his door. Any second...

With a cry of frustration, Harry grabbed the cordless phone from the coffee table and punched in Tru's cell number. This time she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Tru, God Tru something's happened. Something bad"

"I know...Jack's dead"

She knew? So that could only mean...

"He's at the morgue? I mean his body is..."

"Yeah"

"Is he gonna ask for help? I mean it seems unlikely but-"

"Tru," a new voice echoed down the phone. Jack's voice.

"What...did you hear that?"

Obviously she did as the phone clattered to the floor.

"Tru!" Harrison yelled.

He heard footsteps, then silence. She was gone. Harry hung up and dialled the morgue's number.

"City Morgue," Davis answered after a few rings.

"Davis! Oh man am I glad to hear you!"

Harry walked into the kitchen and switched the kettle on. He could use something with high caffeine content right now.

"What's wrong, Harrison?"

Harry took a deep breathe.

"I know who killed Jack"

"What! Who? Did you tell Tru? And do you know why she-"

The phone went dead.

"Davis? Dav-"

Something hard hit the back of Harrison's head. As he fell he knocked his skull against the kitchen counter. Blinking away stars, Harry stared up at his father.

"Dad? What are you..." Richard's son managed to mumble despite the agonising pain in his head.

"I'm sorry, son. No one can know what I did. I have the security tapes, now there's just you," Richard said sadly, his gloved hands reaching for his son's throat.

"How did...you get in?" Harry gasped as the gloves tightened round his throat.

"I have a key. Now shush, it won't hurt if you just give in..."

Harry couldn't have fought even if he tried. Blood seeped from his head wounds. A forgotten memory resurfaced. Christmas. His father's hands trying to end his life but that time he stopped before he did any damage. Things weren't looking could this time round though.

Then suddenly it was over. There was a loud pop then a whooshing sound like wind down a tunnel. Random images flashed in Harry's head. Blackness.

_Beep, beep! _An alarm sounded.

_They have alarm clocks in Heaven? _He thought. _Damn. _

He opened his eyes to find not clouds like he'd expected, but his bedroom. He blinked. Something wasn't right and his head no longer hurt either.

The alarm continued to beep. Harry shut it off then fell back onto his pillow. Was it all just a dream? He couldn't even remember going to bed. 7:30am, he had work in an hour. 7:30am... yesterday according to the date.

"Yesterday!" Harry yelled shooting upright.

Grabbing the alarm clock he raced into the living room and called Tru.

"Hey Har, re-run day," Tru answered immediately.

"I know"

"What? How can you know?"

"Tru...my day rewound!"

There was a short silence.

"No frickin' way!" Tru cried.

* * *

**Aurora Note: Please review and don't forget I accept annonymous reviews! =D BIG THANK YOU to Cherrygurl1225, Haya Cho and26ja for reviewing chapter 2! **

**Please check out my profile for progress updates ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Day Two, Tru's Apartment, 7:31 am_

"Are you serious, Harrison?" Tru asked, a tremor of excitement flashing through her.

Her life would be so much easier if she had someone close to her to share all the hassle and grief that came with her calling. Even though Jack also had the gift it wasn't like she could talk to him about it.

"I'm pretty sure," Harry replied, "Seeing as I know Jack died yesterday and asked you for help".

Tru gasped and sat down heavily on her couch.

"Oh my God...Ok tell me something else that happened yesterday," Tru gabbled excitedly, momentarily forgetting she was supposed to be saving her arch enemy today.

"Right...uh turn on your TV," her brother answered.

Tru could hear Harry shuffling around in the back ground, presumably getting dressed. He seemed to be in a hurry. Tru flicked on the TV and a cooking show appeared on the screen.

"Done".

"Ok, there's a cooking show on one of the channels-".

"Already watching it".

"In about thirty seconds the host is gonna drop that cake she's making as she goes to put it in the oven," Harrison stated.

Tru watched the show and sure enough the cake splattered to the floor covering the host's lovely cream sandals in sticky chocolatey goo.

"You were right," whispered Tru, awestruck that Harry really did have the calling.

"Of course I was right, I'm always right"

Tru scoffed at her brother's big headedness. Typical male, think they're king of the world the instant they get ever so slightly supernatural powers.

"That might have been a fluke, and what the hell, Harry? Cooking programmes? Anyway tell me something else that happened yesterday-"

"Tru!" Harry snapped impatiently. "I don't have time for this! In case you've forgotten Jack _died _and asked you for _help_. You- no, we- we have to go save him which I'm not too happy about and I've got this gift I didn't ask for and I'm scared. I'm scared, Tru".

"It's not like I asked for this gift either," Tru replied quietly.

"I know," Harry sighed, "I'm sorry. Can we meet somewhere? We need to figure out what to do".

"Yeah, um, Morgue in ten minutes?"

"See you there".

Harry hung up with a soft click and Tru also returned the phone to it's cradle. She ran her hands through her hair wishing for one day in her life when things were not complicated.

~#~#~#~#~

_Day Two, The Morgue, 7:55am_

Davis stared open mouthed at the Davies siblings, for what they had just told him astounded him that much. He slowly sunk down onto his chair and composed himself.

"So...let me get this straight. Jack Harper _died_ because he was hit by a _train_ and his body asked Tru for help? And Harrison's day rewound too?" Davis said summarising what he had just heard.

Tru nodded solemnly.

"Ok I can handle it, I mean weirder things have happened..."

Tru and Harrison shared a look.

"Maybe not," Davis mumbled, "I'm gonna need coffee".

Tru's boss shuffled out into the corridor in search of the wondrous thing called caffeine. Harry yawned, obviously needing a boost too, but instead of joining Davis on his expedition he turned to his older sister.

"We should try to figure out what's going on and what to do about Jack".

"What do you mean figure out what to do about Jack? We're gonna save him. We have to. He asked and we can't just pick and choose who we save" Tru replied defensively.

"You're right, you're right but do you think he'll let us save him?"

"Doesn't matter, I'll save him whether he likes it or not".

Tru stood and pulled on her coat. She wouldn't be fooled by the weather today. The sun that was shining so brightly now would be shrouded by clouds at noon.

Harry got up and followed Tru as she began to walk out of Davis' office and almost walked into her as she abruptly stopped in the doorway, a look of realisation on her face.

"Yesterday...you called me and you told me you knew Jack was dead. How did you know?"

"Uh, I was walking home from a bar and I took a shortcut over the bridge over the track and I saw everything," Harry quickly lied.

"Did you see who killed him?"

"No. It was too dark," Harry lied again, thankful that Davis couldn't remember yesterday and their phone conversation. How was he supposed to tell his sister their father was a murderer?

"Oh. I guess we should go look for Jack," Tru continued walking, her brother in tow.

Davis had found coffee and was now by the machine talking to Carrie. Harrison studied her face carefully looking for the woman he had seen talking to Jack. The woman who had played a part in Jack's murder. She wore her mask so well Harry couldn't see her other face, but as she caught sight of Tru and Harry, he saw a glint in her eye, a minuscule crack in her false guise.

"Hey Tru, Harrison," Carrie smiled.

"Hey," Tru replied, oblivious to Carrie's treachery.

Harrison said nothing, though he wished he could expose Carrie for what she really was right there and then, but Davis and Tru were so wrapped around her crooked finger they wouldn't believe him without evidence.

"We're gonna go look...for that guy," Tru said addressing Davis, again oblivious that Carrie knew everything so she didn't need to watch what she said.

"Guy? Oh! _That_ guy! Yeah...I'll be here. Call me- if you need anything, any, uh, help," Davis mumbled his eyes never leaving Carrie.

"Will do".

Tru and Harry turned and walked away. Once outside Tru stopped and sighed loudly. Her brother didn't notice she wasn't with him until he reached the bottom of the Morgue steps.

"Tru?" Harrison called up to her.

"Yeah?"

"You seem spaced out"

"So do you!" Tru retorted joining her brother.

"Well a lot's happened! Can you blame me for being a little freaked out?"

"It's understandable," said Tru, linking her arm through Harrison's.

"Well if you were Jack, where would you be right now?"

"Probably wrecking someone's ..." Harry suddenly trailed off.

"Har?"

"I just remembered...when I woke up this morning- just before I woke up- I saw a bunch of random images in my head..."

"Like Jack does!" Tru exclaimed. "What did you see?"

"Uh-" Harry knew the first thing he had seen was Richard's law firm but he couldn't tell Tru their father was involved, not yet at least, so he said the first thing he could think of. "That café, the one on third, um, Billy's Bistro".

The Bistro was a few blocks from the law firm, and on the route Jack took yesterday, so hopefully it was far away enough for Tru not to make a connection.

"Let's go then!" Tru began to walk but Harry stayed where he was.

"I should go to work..." Harry said slowly, a plan forming in his head.

If he went to work he could talk to his father and tell him to call off the murder therefore Jack wouldn't be killed if he still ended up at the train station.

Tru looked at Harry questioningly. "I don't want to get fired. Seeing how bad my previous attendance to jobs is, I don't want that to happen again".

Tru nodded in understanding. "I'll call you if I need help, 'kay?"

Harry unhooked his arm from his sister's and headed in the direction of the law firm, hoping today wouldn't end with his father trying to kill him.

~#~#~#~#~

_Richard's Law Firm, 8:30 am_

Harrison knocked softly on his father's office door. His hand shook but he took a deep calming breath. No time to be scared now.

"Come in," his father called.

Harry opened the door, the cold steel door handle reminding him of his father's cold heart. His father smiled when he saw him.

"Harrison. Just the man I was waiting for. Please, sit," Richard indicated a chair in front of his desk.

Harry gratefully sat down, for he feared his legs would have given way if he'd stayed standing.

"I've got a great job for you today. It will be excellent for the firm if we win this case. I need you to...Harrison is everything Ok?" Richard asked, concern in his voice, probably as fake as his supposed love for his children.

"I know...about what you're planning to do today. What you're going to do to Jack," whispered Harrison, his eyes focussed on the floor.

"Jack? Who's Jack?"

"Cut the crap! You know fully well who Jack is!" Harry cried, his eyes on his father's face now. "You and Carrie have been working with him for God knows how long!"

"I don't know who told you but they didn't tell you the full story-"

"No one told me! I saw with my very own eyes!" Harry jumped out of the chair causing it to fall backwards with a loud bang.

Richard sighed. "Your day rewound didn't it?"

"Yeah".

"I can help you-"

"No! No you can't!".

"If you'll just calm down-"

"You tried to kill me yesterday, Dad!" Harry yelled, angry tears spilling down his cheeks.

The room fell silent and Richard stood, walked to the door and locked it.

"We need to talk, son"

~#~#~#~#~

_Billy's Bistro 8:35am_

Jack stopped dead as he saw the tall brunette standing outside the café. Tru. She caught sight of him and rushed over.

"Hey," she panted, out of breathe from her short run.

"Hey..." Jack replied unsurely.

"Are you ok?"

"What's with the pleasantries, Tru? Usually you have something sarcastic and not so pleasant to say," Jack smirked.

"You don't remember what happened yesterday?"

"Can't remember a thing. I'm guessing I got very drunk yesterday. Or maybe I was hit on the head. I can remember what I saw when I woke up though".

"Oh God," Tru muttered, her face turning very pale. She wandered over to a nearby bench and sat down heavily.

"Tru? You ok?" Jack asked, the smirk vanishing.

"You died yesterday, Jack"

Now it was Jack's turn to go pale. He slowly sat down next to Tru. This explained why he couldn't remember anything and why the things he saw reflected his plans for the day. A million questions filled his head. What happened yesterday? How did he die? Was he murdered?

"And I asked for help?" he murmured.

Tru nodded.

"What did I say? The exact words I mean".

"You told me to do something. Why? Does it matter?"

"So I never said save me or help me?" Jack said, standing.

"No, but I _will_ save you"

"No, Tru. I didn't ask you to save me. I asked you to do something, and you have. You warned me that this is my last day, so now I can go enjoy it".

"Jack". Tru was ashamed to find she was crying again.

"Thank you, Tru," Jack said, quickly kissing her cheek.

He turned and walked off, and Tru let him. _Maybe he should die today _she thought _He's hurt others for so long, he deserves punishment. _No.

No one deserved to die. What made Jack any different to the other people she saved? When it came down to the basics they were all human.

Fate had rewound Tru's day for a reason, and that reason was to save Jack, with or without his consent.

* * *

**Aurora Note: I think there's way too much speech in this chapter, what do you think? Theres going to be another 4 or 5 chapters after this so almost half way through! BIG THANK YOU to: Haya Cho, Cherrygurl1225 and NZLisaM for reviewing chapter 3! I love my reviewers! :D (Not like that). Please review! **

**Check out my profile for progress updates ^_^ and I accept annonymous reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Richard's Law Firm, 8:35 am_

Fate may have rewound Tru's day for a reason but it seemed to Harry fate only rewound his day to mess with his head. There he was locked in a confined space with his psycho father who wanted to 'talk'. Based on his previous actions one wrong move and the 'talk' could end up with Harrison's corpse rotting away in a Dumpster somewhere.

"You want to talk? Start talking," Harry said bluntly, his face devoid of emotion.

"If you'll just sit down-" Richard started.

"I'll stand".

Richard sighed and made his way back to his desk chair, picking up the fallen chair on the way.

"So tell me what you know. Or what you think you do," Richard said, leaning back.

"You know about Tru's gift. Although it's my gift too now I suppose. And Jack. You know about him and you know both Jack and Carrie better than you should seeing as you only met them once at Tru's Christmas party. Or so I thought. But you've known them longer haven't you? I don't know why but you're the boss, you tell them what to do. And you decided to fire Jack, permanently. Then me, too," Harry stated.

"Whatever happened yesterday hasn't happened yet. You can't resent me for something I haven't done"

"But you have! At least...to me you have. And today I won't let you do anything".

"What makes you think your gift is the same as Tru's?" Richard said suddenly changing the subject. "You see flashes of the victim's last day whereas Tru does not, right?"

Harry nodded not liking where this conversation was going.

"I had the gift when I was younger- _our _gift, not Tru's- but when your mother died I lost it. Our gift only exists to counteract Tru's gift, which your mother had also, so when one part dies both gifts are passed on as they cannot survive without each other".

"But Tru's gift wasn't passed on when Jack died".

"Yes, that is strange but perhaps she kept it because Jack was going to ask for help?"

Father and son mulled over the peculiar circumstances in silence, until Harry's cell rang. He looked at the number flashing on the screen: Tru.

"Talk to me," Harry said answering the call.

"Hey, Jack has a death wish. He _wants _to die".

"Told you he was nuts"

"He's not nuts. He's been brainwashed or something!"

"Right..."

"Anyway, what did you see next after the café?"

"The horse track," Harry said (for once not a lie) " The one called The Track"

"Ok, see you later".

Harry shoved his cell back in his pocket and turned to his father.

"You said the gifts counteract each other...".

"Yes. Fate should not be messed with. Those who die should stay dead. That's why we get more information than Tru so we can stop her from saving those who should be dead. If you mess with fate there _will_ be consequences".

"Tru told me Jack wants to die. I'm guessing it's because of these 'consequences'?"

"Jack knows not to mess with fate. When he came to see me earlier he told me he couldn't remember yesterday, I think that proves he _must_ die. His memory loss is a consequence of challenging fate by asking for help when his time is already up".

"Or you're just saying this because you don't need him anymore and why get your hands dirty when he's willing to off himself?"

Richard laughed.

"You're smart, kid!"

Harry stood there stone faced. Life and death were not a laugh to him. Richard saw his son wasn't amused and serious now, he said:

"I have a proposition for you".

"I'm not gonna like this am I?"

"You might".

"I'm listening".

"Two people cannot have the same gift, fate will not allow it. I no longer need Jack...".

Harrison's face drained of colour and he felt a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"You want me to kill Jack!" Harry cried.

"Not in the full sense of the word," Richard explained walking over to his son. He put an arm round his shoulders and steered him to a chair. Harry sat down for he was on autopilot, all senses numbed by the severity of what was happening.

"I want you yo stop your sister from saving Jack, then I want you to take over Jack's job. Do what he does".

Harry gulped.

~#~#~#~#~

_The Track, 11am_

Neon pink light from a sign in the window bathed the sidewalk in it's sharp glow, conflicting with the late morning sun. A bell jingled as the door opened, the soft noise barely audible over the sound of excited gamblers. Jack headed straight for his favourite place: the bar. He didn't care that it was still morning, it was his last day and it was his choice to spend it drowning his sorrows.

No longer than a minute after he had ordered a drink someone tapped his shoulder.

"You know it's rude to keep a lady waiting," Tru said folding her arms.

"What happened to nice Tru? I liked her," Jack replied bitterly, sipping his drink.

"If you wanted nice Tru you shouldn't have been a stubborn ass". Tru slid onto a bar stool.

Jack said nothing, lost in his own little world.

"I thought you wanted to enjoy your last day?" Tru asked quietly.

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"You're drinking vodka and it's not even noon".

"Maybe I find this enjoyable?"

"Jack..." Tru warned.

He laughed and made his way over to the betting station. The fat balding man sitting there looked at Jack curiously.

"Twenty on Royal Valkyrie," Jack said slapping down a twenty dollar bill.

"Are you nuts?" Baldy cried. "The odds are crap!"

"Just place the bet".

"Your funeral..."

"Not quite yet," Jack grinned taking the betting slip from Baldy.

Tru watched the exchange in awe. That horse had a higher chance of growing wings and flying to the moon, than winning. _Oh my God _she thought _Harrison was right again, he is nuts..._

Jack sat down at the bar again, ignoring Tru. She sighed and grabbed him roughly by the shoulder turning him to face her.

"Want to know how you died?" she demanded.

"Not particularly-"

"You got hit by a train. Sure it was fast but very, _very _painful. You were a complete mess when you got to the Morgue". The latter she said quietly, pain in her voice.

"Why do you care so much? Why do you want to save _me?_ After everything I've done...," Jack replied turning away from Tru.

"My day rewound for _you_ so I have to save you despite everything and what if you die today and ask for help again? You're supposed to live Jack, so let me help".

Jack stared into Tru's eyes, so full of pain and honesty. Did he really want to die?

"Alright. Fine. Save me," he sighed.

"Seriously?" Tru said genuinely shocked.

"Yes!"

"Ok...right. Just go about your normal day and I'll tag along. And we won't go to the train station later we'll go somewhere else and hopefully you won't die".

Jack was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud cheer as the race being shown on the numerous screens around the room finished. Baldy laughed loudly.

"Told you not to place that bet!" he called. "Royal Valkyrie tripped at the start! Lost by miles!".

Tru smiled smugly at Jack.

"Shut up," Jack muttered.

"I didn't say anything!" Tru protested, laughter in her voice.

"You were gonna," Jack retorted, "Let's go".

Tru followed Jack out, laughing at his foolish mistake but also at the fact she had won the race of her own. Nothing would stop her from saving Jack now.

~#~#~#~#~

_Richards Law Firm, 8:45 am_

A world without Jack. It sounded close to Heaven to Harry. But could he live with the knowledge he had caused someone's death?

"Take your time, son. I realise what I'm asking you to do is...hard to comprehend," Richard said interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"That's an understatement," Harrison scoffed.

His father began speaking again but Harry's thoughts drowned out all background noise. Tru risked her life for people she didn't know but what if something went wrong and she got killed? Harry couldn't do that. He couldn't risk everything for complete strangers. Not any more. And the consequences of saving someone. What if they took away all those dear to him? Why should strangers live while his friends and family die?

"It's not murder if they already died once and-" Richard droned on only to be cut off.

"I'll do it".

"What?"

"I'll kill Jack".

* * *

**Aurora Note: Dun Dun Dun!! Woo I finally finished this chapter!I'm trying to add an extra chapter a.) to make the story longer and b.) there's a massive time gap between some later chapters I might as well fill with something. BIG thank you to : Haya Cho, 26ja and cherrygurl1225 for reviewing chapter 4!! And I really can't believe how much the reviewers are loving my story! Is it really that good?! It means so much to me that everyone is loving it! And why does everyone like my men hating lines so much?! I don't hate men...honestly...LOL please review!! :D**

**Check out my profile for progress updates and I accept annonymous reviews ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aurora Note**: **So sorry this chapter took forever to upload! School will be the death of me...**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_11:30 am_

Meandering through the crowded square, Jack headed towards the park, Tru behind him babbling about something unimportant. She reminded him of a faithful little puppy, a puppy that barked too much.

"Where are we going anyway?" Tru asked, jogging a little to match Jack's longer stride.

"Lunch," Jack replied, pointing to a nearby hotdog stand.

"Wow, hotdogs in the park, real classy".

"This isn't a date, you know. If you don't like it-"

"Oh God! A date with you? As if!"

"At least we're clear on that".

The mismatched pair stopped in front of the vendor, and ordered their food.

"Seeing as I'm saving your life today, I think you should pay for my lunch at least," Tru said with a sneaky smile.

"Nice Tru's not coming back, is she?" sighed Jack, paying the hotdog guy.

"Nope".

Two hotdogs and a ketchup incident later, Jack and Tru were on the way to the grocery store, the next item on Jack's never ending list of chores.

"Hey...," Jack said slowly as they walked down the street.

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering...how did you know where to find me?"

"Oh damn. I totally forgot...Harrison um-"

"What?"

"Harrison's day rewound too!" Tru blurted out.

Jack stopped and stared at her. Tru took this as an indication to explain what was going on.

"Ok yesterday, Harrison saw you die. He was walking by the station and he saw everything, well apart from who killed you, which is kinda annoying and why were _you_ there anyway? Wait! It doesn't matter!" Tru gabbled. "All that does matter is his day rewound and when he woke up he saw flashes of your day..."

"He saw what I see?" Jack whispered, astounded.

"Yeah".

"So he has my gift? No...I still have the gift. I saw my own day too when I woke up. God! How could I have been so stupid not to realise it was my own day! But Harrison...".

Jack was walking again, mumbling incoherent thoughts. Tru called after him but he either didn't hear her or he was ignoring her. Probably the latter. She raced after him, not an easy feat considering how crowded the streets in the middle of the city were.

By the time she caught up to him he was back to normal, well as normal as Jack is.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just good to know someone else has the gift. We're not as alone as we think...," Jack replied. "It was just a shock," he added when she didn't look convinced.

"As long as you're not going crazy..."

"What's this? You were worried?" Jack said, mock horror.

"I never said that!"

"Is nice Tru returning?"

"Shut up you, dork".

Jack laughed. Although he might have told Tru he was glad Harrison had the gift, that was far from the truth. He knew two people could not have such great power and exist so close to each other without conflict. Harrison would have to be eliminated, and all Jack had to do was what he did best. By the end of the day only two people would have the gift, and Jack fully well intended to be one of those two.

_Richard's Law Firm, 8:50am_

"I'll kill Jack".

Harrison's words shocked not only his father but Harrison himself. He never thought he'd say those three little words and really mean it.

Richard smiled. "Excellent".

"Now that's been decided," he continued, sounding like a twisted version of a businessman finalising a deal, "There's the matter of the small details".

"Like what?" Harry asked numbly.

"Well Jack has to die at around the same time he died yesterday and I can't ask you to push him, no offense son but I don't think you've got it in you and besides someone might find out it was you... All you need to do is get Jack to the station on time. Think you can handle that?".

Harry nodded.

"Good, good. For now you can go home and rest. You look like you need it," Richard smiled, unlocking the door and opening it.

Harry stood and headed out the door, but his father stopped him in the doorway.

"Oh and we'll talk again when Jack has been dealt with. And don't tell your sister anything. Goodbye, son".

Harry nodded again and left Richard standing in the doorway, a half crazy smile on his face.

_Richard's Law Firm, 8:55am_

The smile that scared Harry so much dropped the instant Richard closed the door. His son wasn't completely under his control yet, a factor that needed to be fixed, and the problem of Jack needed to be eradicated immediately. He had work to do.

Snatching up the phone perched on his desk, Richard punched in some numbers and waited for the call to connect.

"Swanson?" Richard said as the call was answered. "It's Richard Davies. Get me Paul Swanson, now! I don't care if he's with a client or on the moon, get him now!"

Minutes passed by as Richard waited for Swanson.

"Finally!" he cried just as he was about to hang up. "I've got a job for you, Swanson. I'll pay you big for this. You remember Jack? Yes, the guy I was going to have killed last month but I changed my mind. Well he blew his last chance. I want him killed. Today!"

The man on the receiving end of the call spoke for a moment but Richard cut him off.

"I don't know where he is! You're the hitman! Find him! When the jobs done you can come and get your pay. And if there's a brunette girl with him don't kill her. Just give her a scare".

Richard slammed the phone down and walked over to the window. He took a few deep breathes (hitmen were always so temperamental) and returned to his desk. Soon Jack would be dead and Harrison would be nothing but a pawn in his chess game. Then, there was just the problem of Tru.

_12:15pm_

Just like Tru predicted, the sun vanished behind a cloud, an icy shadow covering the ground just gone noon. A woman wearing a short skirt hurried past, visibly shivering. _Poor sucker _Tru thought_ Fell for the weatherman's sugar-coated lies._

She jogged a little to catch up to Jack, who was storming ahead, seemingly un-bothered by the sudden temperature drop.

"Doesn't the weather bother you?" Tru asked glancing at Jack's thin jacket.

"I'm a guy, the cold is a foreign concept to me," Jack muttered half-heartedly, which Tru didn't notice for she was too busy thinking how strange it was that Jack and Jensen had basically said the same thing to her. _Must be a masculinity issue _she pondered _They have to get hypothermia before they're considered macho_.

"How far away is this supermarket?" sighed Tru, frustrated.

"Not much- Look out!" Jack cried suddenly, shoving Tru sideways.

As she flew through the air Tru watched in horror as a black car rushed by in the spot where she had been standing.

Somehow Jack lost his balance and ended up on the floor with Tru, pinning her down. Gasps of horror and cries of alarm filled the air as passers by saw what happened.

Tru lay on the cold sidewalk, winded by the force of Jack collapsing on her.

"You all right, Tru?" Jack asked, oblivious to the fact to Tru he seemed to weigh a ton and that he was slowly crushing her...

"Jack...get...off!" Tru managed to gasp.

"What? Oh!"

Jack immediately jumped up dragging Tru with him. Tyres screeched and the car spun on the sidewalk causing pedestrians to scatter.

"I don't think that was an accident...," Jack said slowly.

"You think?! And the fact that the car is aiming for us again, didn't that clue you in?" Tru snapped bitterly, for her ribs hurt and she'd grazed her elbow which was starting to sting like hell.

"Didn't that clue you in that it's time to run?" Jack yelled, grabbing Tru, as the car surged forward.

Jack dragged Tru after him as he sped away from the maniac trying to make them into road kill. Screams and shouts accompanied them as the duo and their pursuer cut a path through the crowded sidewalk.

"Down here!" Tru cried, pulling Jack into a narrow alley after her.

Tru sighed in relief as the car sped by. They were safe...for now.

"What the hell did you do!" she said turning to Jack.

"Me! How the hell do you know they weren't trying to kill you!£

"Because I'm not the kind of girl who gets a hitman sent after her!"

"Wha- hitman?"

"Yes! Didn't you see that car? Tinted windows and no licence plate. I'd say that was pretty much average hitman stuff!"

"Ok...ok, let's just think this out," Jack said, calming down.

He wandered down to the other end of the alley and cautiously peered out.

"Ok the coast's clear. I say we split up and regroup later".

"Is that really such a good...," Tru began to protest, but Jack had already raced out of the alley and across the street, " ...idea".

She sighed and dashed after him...straight into the path of the black car. She skidded to a halt just in time and threw herself backwards, landing on her ass for the second time that day.

Scrambling up she raced down the street, the car tearing recklessly after her. The battle to save Jack's life just became more interesting and the situation was much more serious than she ever could have imagined.

**

* * *

Aurora Note: So that was it, the long awaited chapter 6! Hope you liked! It took forever to write -_- and I almost couldn't upload because of technical difficulties. I'm getting to my favourite part of my plan now so I should be able to update quicker as I'm gonna have fun writing and only 4 chapters left! =( Thank yous...BIG thank you to...Haya Cho (lazy girl!), 26ja (aw your love for my story makes me so happy! :D) and nwinchester ( your review was simple but made me happy!) all for reviewing chapter 5 . I still haven't spell checked the whole story so sorry if there's mistakes :( Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Richard's Law Firm, 12.30pm_

Richard sat behind his desk, furiously tapping a pen against his keyboard. He knew he should be working but he was far too agitated to. Paul Swanson, the hitman, had called half an hour ago saying he'd found Jack and was following him, waiting for an opportunity to strike. He hadn't yet called back.

Impatience turned to anger and Richard hurled the pen at the door, just as it opened. The woman standing there squeaked in surprise as the pen flew past and hit the corridor wall, nib first so it left a nice inky splodge, more work for the cleaners.

"I thought you said you didn't need anger management!" Carrie cried, stepping fully into the office.

"Carrie," stated Richard, one aged hand running through his greying hair, the other indicating a chair.

This curvy younger woman made his blood boil. Sure his wife was beautiful but Carrie was a whole new level to him. Ever since they had met, Richard could see great things ahead in their future. However, Carrie wasn't interested.

"So," she began, sitting down, crossing her legs and pulling a compact out of her purse, all in one fluid motion. "How are we going to kill Jack?"

Richard opened his mouth to answer the question, but the phone rang suddenly and he pounced on it like a lion and its prey.

Carrie watched curiously as Richard's impatient expression turned to one of pure rage as he listened to the squeak of the callers voice down the phone.

"What do you mean you _lost_ him? How hard can it be to kill a guy!" the lawyer roared.

A gabbled reply came down the line and Richard blanched. Slowly putting her compact away, Carrie stood and walked over to Richard.

"You...you hit her?," the man stuttered, "I said to scare her! Not kill her! She's my daughter!".

Alarm flashed on Carrie's features and she placed a hand on Richard's arm while searching his face for answers. Was Tru dead? A million moments passed as the caller continued.

"She's not dead...thank God...but you hurt her? How bad? She got up and ran...".

Carrie sighed in relief. Tru's death would not be beneficial to their plans at this stage.

"Just find Jack and kill him! And if you hurt my daughter again Lord help me I will hunt you down and kill you like the rat you are!".

Richard's sudden change in tone made Carrie jump. She'd forgotten he was still on the line with the mystery caller. By the time she had sashayed back to her seat Richard had ended the phone call with his signature phone slam.

She was tempted to bring up his anger management issues again but said issues prevented her so instead she asked for an explanation.

"Today is a rerun day...," Richard started.

"That explains the weirdness at the morgue this morning...".

"But Harrison's day rewound as well as Tru and Jack's"

"What!?".

"It's true. And he knew about Jack, he knew about my plan to kill Jack. Yesterday we were probably planning it all out about now...".

"What was your plan?," Carrie asked, the initial shock rubbing off.

"You would lure Jack to the train station and I would push him onto the track. Make it look like an accident or suicide".

Carrie nodded. "And who asked for help?". A pointless question as she thought she already knew the answer.

"Jack did. Although he doesn't remember a thing from yesterday".

"Maybe our plan could still work?".

"How?".

"Jack doesn't know we're the ones that killed him, does he?".

"Not as far as I know".

"Exactly. So we can still get him to the train station as that hitman hardly seems worth the money".

"Alright. Call him".

Carrie grinned triumphantly and dialled a number on her cell.

"Hey, Jack," Carrie said as her call was answered.

"Carrie? What the hell do you want?" came the reply.

"Being rude to me will get you nowhere, Jack," she continued, absent mindedly twirling a lock of hair through her fingers.

"Just answer my question".

"I'm afraid I won't be able to make our meeting at the bar this evening. We'll have to reschedule," she paused and looked at Richard. He silently urged her on.

"I'm leaving town tonight. Could you meet me at the train station a-".

"It was you!" Jack suddenly cried, cutting Carrie off.

The smug grin on her dace dropped. Looked like the cat was out of the bag.

"You...and Richard. You're trying to kill me!," continued Jack.

_He knows_ Carrie mouthed to her partner in crime.

Richard sighed and mimed slashing his throat. Time to end the call.

"I have no intention of dying today, you hear me? If I ever see you again I'll-" Jack ranted.

Carrie rolled her eyes and snapped her cell shut. Call ended. _So much for that idea _she thought_ Wait a minute..._

"What about Harrison?".

"Hmm?".

"Can't he kill Jack for us?".

"I already asked him to but he hardly seems capable...".

"With a little urging on I think he'll get the job done. What did you tell him to do?"

"I told him to wait at home then get Jack to the station on time".

"Ok...but hows about we get Harrison to take Jack to the hitman? Why not combine two useless parts to create a better whole?"

"That... might just work".

The devilish grin of the demon hiding behind Carrie's angelic face surfaced once again. She tossed her cell to Richard who casually caught it.

"So call him," she said.

_The Morgue, 12.45pm_

Davis looked up as he heard a noise. It sounded like shuffling. He dismissed it and returned tapping on his keyboard, but there it was again! A definite shuffling noise, just audible over the racket of the clicking keys.

Sighing wearily, Davis got to his feet and ambled out of his office. Distractions were such a time consuming nuisance. _Please don't be a mouse. Please don't be a mouse _he thought over and over again, a horrible image of a mouse running off with a severed finger in its mouth, flashing into his mind, flickers of an unfortunate incident a few years back.

Stepping into the autopsy room, Davis spotted the source of the noise- Tru. She was rooting around in a draw.

"Tru?".

The brunette turned sharply and Davis gasped.

"Oh my God, Tru! What the hell happened to you?".

The girl smiled weakly, wincing in pain as the livid bruise on her cheek moved.

"I-uh- had a little accident...".

"Little? You look like you were hit in the face with a truck!".

"It was a car actually," Tru started and off Davis' look began babbling an explanation. "The car didn't hit me in the face, that was the sidewalk, which I hit because a car hit me. Well actually the wing mirror clipped me, knocking me onto the painful sidewalk, and I think I broke a couple of ribs, they're definitely bruised, and I'm pretty sure that cracking noise I heard was just the heel of my boot...".

The look of horror on Davis' face told Tru she wasn't going to brush this off as easily as she'd hoped. She wasn't even in that much pain any more, thanks to the three or four painkillers she'd gotten from the drugstore, all she needed were some bandages for her ribs. The morgue was the only place she could get them from without any hassle, for example getting shipped off to a hospital, or so she thought.

Davis composed himself and sighed again.

"Let me see".

"What?".

"Let me see your ribs. Did you forget I have full medical training?".

"I thought you only worked on dead patients?"

"You could have very nearly been dead!".

"Well I'm not, am I?" Tru retorted, lifting her top slightly so Davis could see her battered torso.

The timid man peered closely at the blotchy bruises on his friend's body.

"Could you-uh- feel your ribs to see if you can feel any broken bones?"

"Already have. Trust me, those last two, definitely not in one piece any more".

"Tru, you should go to a doctor, a real one I mean"

"You are a real doctor ...sort of. Could you hand me those bandages?".

Davis complied and continued "You could have serious damage, internal bleeding maybe!".

"I'm fine! Almost. Hold the end of the bandage there while I wrap, ok?". Tru indicated her side.

"Um, I-uh, can't-".

"You'll feel around inside a dad guy for hours but you won't even touch a little bit of living breathing human flesh?," Tru said, eyebrow raised.

Davis reluctantly held the bandage in place while Tru tightly wrapped it around her lower rib cage. When she was done, ribs securely where they belonged, she immediately turned to go.

"Wh-wait- where are you going?," Davis cried.

"I have to find Jack, the guy who did this to me, pretty sure he's out there hunting down Jack right now".

"Tru I need a real explanation".

"Alright. Jack agreed to let me save him after much persuasion. But now someone's sent a hitman after Jack to make sure the job gets done".

"That's terrible. Haven't you called the police?".

"Like they'd believe the story if I told them?".

"Good point".

"I've got to go find Jack and take him somewhere safe".

"But why you? What can you do all by yourself?".

"I'm the only one who can save him because he asked me to, and it's all I can do...bye Davis".

With that she was gone, her hair flying behind her as she ran. And Davis didn't even try to stop her, for he had every ounce of faith in her that she would be true to her calling and save the man she had every reason to hate most in the world.

_Harrison's Apartment, 12.40pm_

"Alright. I understand," Harrison mumbled into the phone.

The call ended and Harry returned the phone. The caller had been his father.

Richard had told him he'd sent a hitman after Jack, however the hitman had no problem with hurting Tru too, so Harry had no choice but to obey his father's demands. Which were to get the hitman and Jack in the same place so the deed could be done. But in the few hours Harrison had been alone, doubts had filled his head.

He wasn't a killer. He couldn't get Jack killed, though murderous thoughts had surfaced when he found out the hitman had hurt Tru, but he was a good poker player and he would bluff his way out of this situation ensuring no one died, even Jack.

Only, he didn't have a clue how to save a life...

_Tru's Apartment Block, 3.15pm_

Tru winced as she pulled open the door to her apartment building. The pain in her broken ribs was slowly getting worse. She had been searching for Jack for hours with no luck. Typical the one time she actually _wanted _to find him and he was no where in sight!

_Maybe Harry's seen him _she thought, retrieving her cell from her pocket.

She dialled his number as she carefully made her way upstairs. Her brother picked up on the first ring.

"Tru".

"Harrison, hey".

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you all day...I've got to tell you something...and you're not gonna like it".

"Can it wait just a second, Har? Have you seen-".

Tru rounded the corner and a male voice spoke up.

"Hey, Tru. Miss me?"

"...Jack," Tru finished, snapping the phone shut.

* * *

**Aurora Note**:**So that was it! The long awaited chapter 7! Well long awaited for some...I am so sorry for the mega long gap between updates! I was just being lazy and had writer's block but then I saw how many reviews I had and how many alerts and I was like ahhh! I felt I owed it to my readers to update so I stayed up til 12 ish writing this and spent nearly all day typing it up ^_^ I'm hopng to finish the story within the next few days so it's almost the end! :( I have got several oneshots planned for different categories so they may appear soon~**

**I have a storyline for the sequal to this story now so as soon as this one is complete I can start the second one! :D Oh and I'm aware that there are most likely some plotholes in this chapter as I never realised how complicated my storyline was getting so please ignore them ^_^ And I am not American and this story is set in America so sorry if it isn't very accurate, and I think I said there was a bar in a betting shop a few chapters ago which I think is illegal so yeah ignore that too. And any spelling mistakes...**

**BIG THANK YOU TO: Haya Cho, Somehow Sexy Rabbit (srsly wtf?!), 26ja and MythStar Black Dragon. Thank you so much for reviewing. I love reviews 3 And please review this chapter too! :D See you in chapter 8! Oh and I apologise for all the speech in this chapter~**

**For progress on updates of this story and others I am working on please check my profile :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aurora Note: WARNING! This chapter contains quite a few swear words! Nothing too offensive but I know some people are like anti swearing so just imagine the swear words are puppies or something and if you're allergic to puppies imagine they are cookies. And if you don't like puppies and cookies just imagine they are something else :P**

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Tru's Apartment, 7:40pm_

Despite the television blaring away and the soft tap of her guest's fingernails on the table top, Tru found the lack of conversation in her apartment deafening, and her only company was Jack, and he wasn't exactly someone she could talk to without getting the urge to throw sharp objects at. The feelings of sympathy and possible friendship she had been experiencing lately had vanished almost the instant she had seen Jack waiting for her outside her apartment.

"Where the hell have you been!" she cried, only just resisting the need to lob her cell phone at his head.

"Keeping my distance from the nutjob who was trying to kill me," came the smart ass reply, "But it seems you weren't so lucky".

As Jack took in the sight of Tru's obvious injuries he frowned.

"Are you alright?".

If Tru hadn't been so mad she would have noticed how concerned Jack really was. She began ranting about how stupid he was and what could have happened if the hitman had gone after him, and if she'd been paying attention she would have noticed Jack reach up to brush the hair from her face.

It wasn't until his fingers skimmed over the livid bruise that had been hidden by her brown locks, that she even registered how close he was. They stood there in silence: Jack lost in a swirl of emotions he never knew he had; Tru contemplating whether to hit him or stay frozen in the first moment of peace that had existed between them ever.

Then Tru remembered every terrible thing Jack had done to her and before he could react she punched him in the face, causing a big red mark to bloom on his cheek.

She glanced over at him now, several hours after the incident, and smirked at the bruise starting to form, identical to her own. From her spot on the kitchen counter, Tru could keep an eye on everything in her apartment. Her eyes kept straying to the door though, paranoia worming into her brain. Even though a large quantity of time had passed since she had last seen the hitman, she couldn't shake the thought he would suddenly burst into the room.

Tru jumped down off the counter and plopped onto the sofa across from Jack. Paranoia could wait until after _Ugly Betty_ had finished.

"Do you _have_ to stare at me?" Tru asked when she caught Jack looking.

"Perhaps I like what I see?"

"Ha! Sweet talking me isn't going to make me like you again".

Jack moved across to where Tru was sitting and she turned away, gaze firmly glued to the TV screen.

"Look, I apologised! You've given me the silent treatment for nearly five hours, can't we be adults about this?"

Now Tru remembered why she hadn't been talking to Jack. He always had a knack of making the situation worse.

"Adults would be smart enough to _call_ the person looking for them," she snapped.

"How was I supposed to know you were looking for me?"

"You-hmm. Touche".

Jack grinned and Tru couldn't help but smile too. Things were finally calming down and they only had to wait a little longer until the time Jack died yesterday. Once that time had passed, Jack was safe. Well that was the theory at least.

~#~#~#~#~

_Harrison's Apartment, 7:45pm_

If Harrison hadn't fallen asleep a short while after deciding to save Jack then he may have came to a conclusion as to what he had to do hours ago. It was simple really. Jack couldn't die if he wasn't around to be killed.

Stifling a yawn, Harry hunted around for Jack's cell number, given to him by his father earlier. Eventually, he found the piece of paper it was written on caught in the kitchen blinds (God knows how it ended up there). Slowly, Harrison typed the number into the phone. He hesitated on the last button. _It's now or never_ he thought as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Jack," stated Harry, all his nerves gone. A life was on the line here.

"Jack, I'm assuming you know about-about everything?"

"You mean the fact I died yesterday? That you have the gift too? Yeah, I'm pretty much clued in on that, Harrison, and I'm betting you know a thing or two Tru doesn't?"

"Yeah, I know about Dad...".

"And does Tru need to know too?"

"No! Don't tell her!"

Jack laughed. "I'll leave it to you to destroy her perfect little world".

Harry sighed. He didn't like keeping secrets from Tru, but he had to. For now at least. She would freak out if she knew the truth, and right now she needed to be focussed.

"What do you want?" demanded Jack. "And more importantly, how did you get my number?"

"My dad gave it to me-"

"You're working for him? So you think you can actually kill me? _Me_, Harrison".

"No! Of course not. The old man just thinks I'm working for him As ridiculous as it sounds, I want you to live, Jack".

Jack laughed again. "I think I'm dead already! First Tru, now you? You two could only care about me this much if you'd been smoking pot. Have you?"

"No! I've done a lot of bad things, but I would never do drugs! Now stop being an ass and listen to me!"

Jack composed himself and told Harry to continue.

"I figured you won't die tonight if you're not around to be killed, so meet me at the observation point on the way out of town, bring Tru too and we'll go on a road trip as far away as possible".

"It sounds plausible," Jack replied after a brief pause, serious now.

"And...and I think maybe you should leave town for good".

"Or are you just saying that because you hate my guts?" Jack snapped.

Before Harry could reply, Jack spoke again.

"Your sister's back. I'll see you at the observation point in an hour".

The line went dead. It looked as though Jack would truly be saved, but the dark chill of doubt sat heavily in Harrison's stomach. He had the most profound sense that something was going to go wrong.

~#~#~#~#~

_Tru's Apartment, 8.00pm_

"I'm back," Tru called, "And I'm a geek bearing gifts. Well, takeout to be precise".

As she entered her home, Tru noticed Jack snap his cell shut.

"You get a call?" she asked, trying to sound casual, as she deposited her bag of deep fried (not literal) crap on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, it was your brother," answered Jack.

"Harrison?" she replied, eyebrow raised.

"Well unless you magically acquired another sibling I'm guessing it could have only been Harrison".

Ignoring the remark, Tru spoke again.

"What did he want?".

"He thinks I'll be safer if I skip town".

"Hmm...maybe you will be. The hitman's looking for you here..."

"So that's a 'Yes, let's get out of here before we get whacked' or a 'No, let's sit here waiting to get whacked'?"

"That's a 'Yes, we're leaving to avoid getting whacked, but if you say one more cocky thing I'll kill you myself".

"Message received".

"Good".

Hastily shoving the take out into the fridge and grabbing her car keys, Tru and Jack made their way out of the building into the street, the crisp air biting at their skin.

Tru walked up to her car and was about to unlock it.

"Tru," Jack said, interrupting her task.

"Wha-" she started, turning and gasping in surprise as Jack's lips dusted a kiss across her cheek.

She blinked rapidly, hardly believing what had just happened. Two kisses in one day!? It was just so wrong...but his warm breath had been welcome on her frozen cheek. _No! _He couldn't be making the colour flush to her face. Could he?

"You know you're a very attractive young woman..." the man in question murmured, taking a step back. Tru stepped forward so there was no gap between them.

"And you're doing all this for me...,". Another step back, another forward. "And you don't either like me that much". Back, forward.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's obvious". Jack could retreat no further, railings behind him stopping his journey.

"Maybe I could learn to like you?" Tru whispered, closing the distance between them so they were only inches apart. _What the hell am I doing?! _she thought, but her mind had no say in this; her body reacted of its own accord.

"If that's the case...," Jack's hand snaked round Tru's waist. "I'll have to repay you for all this later". His other hand took hers.

Swiftly, he spun her around so he now stood in front of her, the railings at her back. Then he kissed her on the lips, and in that moment Tru realised she'd gone nuts.

It was like Stockholm Syndrome in reverse, the captor loving the captive, only Jack had never been her prisoner, and Tru saw herself as the captive right now. This wasn't even love. It was spur of the moment. All the stress had been pressuring her sanity resulting in a spontaneous act of _in_sanity.

Realising her mistake, Tru kneed Jack in the crotch...just as she heard the ominous click of handcuffs. How could she have missed Jack slipping one of the loops over her wrist? Oh right, she'd been too busy kissing him, kissing the enemy!

Her anger welled up and she lashed out at Jack again, catching him in the side as he attempted to recover from her first attack.

"Hey! Tru calm-" Jack begged, stopping as she swiped again.

"You asshole! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"It was just a kiss-"

"Exactly! And I'm _not_ single!"

"Hmm, I forgot about Jensen...but he probably won't be around much longer".

"What are you talking about?". Tru's tone softened slightly.

"You saved him when he didn't ask to be saved. You broke the law Tru. He's tasted death and death tasted him. And he became flavour of the month. Death will claim him soon Tru, stop kidding yourself, and don't start on how saving my life goes against what I believe in, I know that. But I also know two people can't have the same gift".

Tru remained silent. She didn't like where this was going.

"I'm not going to die today. Harrison is".

Jack's last line was like a knife to the heart. She had fallen for his fake innocence and sincerity. He'd been playing her all along.

"I swear to God, if you hurt-"

"You don't need to swear Tru, you need to pray. I've had this gift for a long time and I have no intention of giving up just yet. And don't worry, I'll make it quick".

With a smirk, Jack blew Tru a kiss and hijacked her car. As he drove off she screamed his name, tugging at her restraints, resulting in deep red welts on her wrist. Defeated she slumped to the floor, only to jump up again when she realised how cold the concrete was.

Anger blossomed inside Tru. Anger at Jack but mostly at herself. What on Earth had possessed her to act like that? As soon as she saved Jack, they were going to talk. And Jensen...how could Tru have forgotten about him, and after everything that had happened between them as well..._Jensen!_

Tru sharply looked at her watch. Ten past eight. This time yesterday she'd been meeting Jensen for a date. Sighing, she pulled her cell out of her coat pocket. She could ring him and cancel, or get him to come and free her...but then she would have to explain why she was handcuffed to railings..._Why did Jack even have these _she wondered _Maybe its best if I don't know..._

Before her thoughts could wander off into the realm of disturbing, her phone rang. She checked the number to find it was Davis. Another person she had completely forgotten about thanks to Jack.

"Davis, I am _so _sorry!" she started.

"It's ok, Tru. I understand saving you've been busy saving Jack, but it would have been nice to hear more form you," Davis mumbled, "I mean we always work together, but now you've got Harrison..."

"Davis, please stop. The guilt I'm feeling right now hurts, like physically hurts...Oh wait, it's just my wrist bleeding. But anyway I feel so guilty I-"

"Your wrist is bleeding? What have you done now?"

"It's just where the handcuffs have cut me".

"Handcuffs...handcuffs!? Are you in _jail_, Tru?"

"No, of course not!"

"Where are you I'll-"

"Davis?"

Tru glanced at her cell. It was dead. _Damn_ Tru thought, regretting not charging the battery earlier when she had the chance. So she was alone again, no friendly voice to reassure her, no people around the deserted street (they all had enough sense to stay out of the cold) and no one to save her brother. She could only hope the hitman wasn't on Jack's trail, for his sake and Harrison's. If he was willing to hurt Tru, Harrison could be next.

~#~#~#~#~

_8:05pm_

Paul Swanson, hitman for hire, drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his car. The sleek black automobile blended well into the night, aiding the assassin in his stakeout. He'd been waiting outside for hours, but he couldn't finish the job with the girl there.

His employer's explicit orders had been not to kill her, but Swanson didn't regret hurting her. Sure it might knock a dollar or two off his salary but it was worth seeing her in pain. Swanson smirked as he caught sight of his cracked wing mirror, a minor consequence of hitting the girl.

The middle aged man was good at his job and seeing others hurt was an added bonus. It was just the kind of man he was. Their pain was like oxygen to him. Without it he couldn't survive.

Suddenly something caught his eye. The girl and the target were outside talking by her car. She had left earlier but returned minutes later. Swanson would have struck then. Get in, kill, get out, but there was a chance someone in the building would have seen him. No, he needed the target alone.

There seemed to be a confrontation between the pair across the road, and then the target was zooming off in her car; the girl chained to a fence somehow. _Excellent. _Lady Luck had dealt him a good hand. He was holding all the winning cards.

Slowly, Swanson pulled his car out and slipped away unnoticed. _Time to have some fun._

* * *

**Aurora Note: So that was chapter 8! XD **

**I have no idea where the whole Tru/Jack thing came from...I actually hate that pairing! Did any of you guess that? Or is this a total shock? Please tell me in your review! If you review...you'll review rite? =3**

**Yeah, this chapter was originally going to be longer but I decided to split it into two chapters so the story will be longer also :D I'm itching to start the sequel so this story should be complete within the next week (yeah I'm totally lying) I apologise for any mistakes in the plot (please tell me if there are any!), the un- American ness of it (I'm not American!) and spelling/ grammer mistakes (I will correct them eventually). **

**I've been feeling kinda guilty about not updating sooner because I have so many alerts/ faves to this story now! Thank you soooo much to everyone who faved my story! **

**BIG THANK YOU TO: Haya Cho, Cherrygurl1225, MythStar Black Dragon, AsrarSonya** **and foggie for reviewing chapter 7! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They are all very supporting and keep me writing so if you want more...review! **

**Yeah pleaseeee review! I love getting reviews! 3 Oh and I DO ACCEPT ANNONYMOUS REVIEWS! So even if you don't have an account please review if you liked my story! One word will do! **

**Please check out my profile for updates on progress of this story and others I am planning :P Thank you! **

**See you in chapter 9! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Aurora Note:

At long last here is chapter 9! XD I wrote this chapter so fast but I had no time to update as I had exams for whole weeks! _ So sorry! 

**Chapter 8 has been edited slightly as I forgot to let Tru know where Jack was going -_-' So she now knows (just to make sure no one gets confused) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

_8:30pm_

The instant Jensen saw Tru, he knew something was wrong. He'd grown worried when she hadn't shown up and even more so when he'd been unable to reach her cell, and now, seeing her chained up and bleeding, his worry sky rocketed.

"Tru!" he cried, dashing over to her.

Upon closer inspection Jensen found she was handcuffed to railings and escape attempts had left her wrist scraped to pieces, a steady stream of blood dripping from her wound.

"Jensen," she said, voice cracking slightly.

He enveloped her in a hug but immediately let go when she gasped in pain.

"Couple of broken ribs," she explained with a shrug.

"Tru, what- what the hell happened to you!" Jensen cried in anguish, feeling helpless as he could not comfort or free his girlfriend.

"Uh, I'd be happy to tell you, but could you go up to my apartment and find something to break me out of these?". She shook the handcuffs.

"Yeah, keys?"

Tru handed over the keys. They were covered in blood, as were her hands. Jensen dashed into the building, taking the stairs three at a time. He could hear televisions and muffled voices behind apartment doors. Why had none of them seen Tru? Why hadn't someone helped her?

His silent questions remained unanswered. Jamming the key in the lock, Jensen burst into Tru's apartment. _Now what would break handcuffs? Or break them apart? _He began searching in the kitchen. The utensils draw contained only the ordinary knives, forks and spoons and, strangely, a thick paintbrush splattered with red paint. Jensen knew Tru kept a toolbox under the sink so he continued his search there. The old rusted box was full to the brim with tools, though it's contents mainly consisted of random nails, spanners and a coffee mug full of bolts, but buried beneath all this was a small hacksaw.

Giving a cry of triumph Jensen freed the tool from the mass of junk and bolted out the door. He was halfway downstairs before he realised he hadn'tlocked Tru's door. As he was doing so he noticed a small label on the handle of the hacksaw. "In case of handcuff emergencies"it read.

"What the hell...," Tru's boyfriend murmured.

The whole situation was decidedly suspicious to Jensen. Tru was hiding something for sure. Maybe she had been for some time, seeing as she had been prepared for the event of her being handcuffed.

Ignoring his suspicious thoughts, Jensen returned to Tru. She was looking slightly pale from the blood loss from her wrist and shivers racked her slender form.

He showed her the saw and she held out her arm.

"Sorry if this hurts," he apologised, as he put the blade to the cuffs.

She nodded grimly, only the tiniest of gasps escaping her lips, as with a jolt Jensen began sawing at her restraints.

He didn't say a word as he worked, giving Tru the impression he was too upset to comprehend speech or was he angry at her for letting herself get into this mess? Or perhaps he'd seen the label on the saw?

Tru had bought the saw after she'd been handcuffed once before when the police had mistakenly believed she had murdered a man. However, she was the only one who remembered this due to a rewind day cancelling the event out, but it never hurt to be prepared and her readiness had paid off after all.

With a clank the handcuffs finally fell to the floor. Regardless of her injuries, Tru threw her arms around Jensen and kissed him fiercely, but the touch of his lips brought back the memory of her fleeting kiss with Jack and she jumped away.

"Tru," Jensen sighed. He didn't sound happy.

"I have to go!" she blurted.

It was true, she did have to go, it wasn't just an excuse to get out of the weird situation. Both Harrison and Jack needed to be saved, although she had half a mind to kill Jack herself due to all the trouble he was causing physically and emotionally, and the faster she got away from Jensen, the less likely they would die and it was less likely Jensen would become involved too. It was her only option; even if it cost her dearly.

"You're right! You need to get to a hospital or the copsright now!" Jensen pleaded, taking Tru's hand. She covered the large warm hand covering her own with both her palms, and gazed into her boyfriend's eyes.

"I can't tell you what's going on... but I need you to trust me. I'm in trouble but you _can not _help me, ok? Just promise me- promise me you'll go home and wait for me. Wait and I'll sort all this out! And then we can just be together...because I love you..."

Tru was shocked how much she'd poured her heart out as was Jensen judging by the look on his face. But she'd been telling the truth. She wanted nothing more than to save Jack and just go home to Jensen. She _loved him_, not Jack, who she would be perfectly happy to never see again. If only he hadn't bloody ran off...

"I need to borrow your car," Tru stated.

"What?" Jensen enquired in a daze.

Tru sighed. She had forgotten that the L word reduced men to jabbering imbeciles.

She tried again. "Could I please borrow your car?"

Jensen blinked dumbly at Tru, then handed over a set of keys. Taking them Tru quickly pecked him on the cheek and took off in the direction of Jensen's house, a minor detour but with a car she could reach Jack sooner and end all this.

"Wait!" Jensen cried after her, finally snapping out of his trance. "Tru you mean so much to me. You've saved my life, made me happy but you've also put me through hell in the last half hour...and I still trust you. I trust you know what you're doing, that you'll come home tonight, and I hope you trust me enough to know that when I promise you I'll be there waiting I'm not lying. After all without trust there's no love, right? What I'm trying to say- what I mean..."

"I get it," Tru whispered, standing before him.

"I love you too," he finished.

Happiness swelled in Tru's heart. He loved her! Their lips met in a kiss once more then she broke away and with a smile painted on her face, headed off towards her destination.

"Be safe!" Jensen called, echoing the very words she had said to him yesterday. Only he didn't remember yesterday...did he?

~#~#~#~#~

_8:45pm_

Gravel crunched as the heavy vehicle rolled in to the parking space. The observation point was a large outcrop of rock high up on the hillside above the city. It consisted of a few parking spaces, a bench or two and a cluster of ten cents- a-go telescopes. Usually, a few naturists would gather hear hoping to spot a rare nocturnal bird, only this time of year the weather deterred them, but the point would be busy tonight.

Jack stepped out of Tru's car. The slam of the door echoed across the empty hillside. He took a deep lung full of fresh mountain air rich with the scent of pine but cold enough to make his breath mist. His was the only car parked there. Or so it appeared.

Hidden in the ancient pines surrounding the point was another car, silently watching, waiting, deep in the shadows. The driver was there for one purpose only, but he had to be sure there was no one else around before he could complete his mission.

The assassin's target was walking along the railed edge of the cliff, trailing his hand along the frost covered bar. He looked down at the city below. Twinkling lights so very far away shone Heavenwards, and everything seemed so small and insignificant up there, everything that had happened seemed as tiny as a grain of sand.

Jack's thoughts drifted to Tru, she was down there somewhere. Had she got free? More importantly was she mad at him? Of course she was, who wouldn't be pissed off with being chained to a fence.

He sighed. Somehow his feelings towards her had changed. He never imagined he'd be falling for her, he'd always believed he would feel nothing more than friendly respect for Tru. Ok, maybe not friendly but he definitely respected her and there he was planning to kill her brother! Any girl would run as fast as she could in the opposite direction and Jack could almost hear the click clack of Tru's heels already.

No, they could never be together. Tru would never love him; he'd hurt her too much. Jack's only thoughts were for his own well being now, and that meant getting rid of Harrison, despite having to give Tru up forever.

His selfishness kept his mind off the girl who made his heart flutter, although the open emptiness around him caused his mind to drift back to the hitman. Jack was vulnerable to a surprise attack out here and so was Tru back in the city. On the journey to the point he'd hoped if the hitman had been watching he'd followed him, leaving Tru well alone. He was the target after all, and Jack had a suspicious feeling he knew who had sent the hitman. Richard Davies never had been a man who liked to get his hands dirty.

The hitman in question stared at the back of his target's head. He smirked as he imagined smashing his skull in or perhaps a knife between the shoulder blades? It wasn't Swanson's style to use guns. Too messy and easily traced. Much better to use pure brute force as it meant getting close to his victim, a perfect view point to witness their last breath.

Swanson reached for the doorhandle. Best to strike now while the target was preoccupied with the view. As luck would have it, Harrison chose that moment to appear. With a hiss of anger, Swanson withdrew his hand, glare fixed on the young man in the car that had just arrived.

Harry skidded into a space, wheels at right angles to the lines painted on the ground.

"Yo, Jack! Where's Tru?" Harrison demanded, exiting the vehicle.

Jack turned to look at the younger man. Harry looked confused, but under his expression he was definitely tired and lingering deep in his soul were traces of fear.

"She couldn't make it," Jack drawled, leaning back against the railings.

"Or you didn't tell her about this meeting?"

"Maybe".

"Look I'm not here to play games, Jack! I'm here to save your ass! Now have you considered leaving or do I have to make you?"

Jack turned his back on Harry.

"I'm not leaving, Harrison. I'm certain your father asked you to kill me today, so I know you probably know two people cannot have the gift, so basically I'm here to kill you," Jack stated bluntly.

There was no reaction from Harrison.

"Harrison?"

Jack turned to find Harry slumped on the floor.

"Harrison!"

Jack started forward out of instinct. Suddenly, a man jumped over the bonnet of Harrison's sloppily parked car. It could only be the hitman.

A fist darted forward and Jack ducked just in time. Before he had time to think a second punch collided with his jaw, and then another to his cheek. The bruise caused by Tru stung from the impact. At this rate it would become a permanent fixture to his face.

The hitman grabbed Jack's collar and forced him against the railings. He smashed his skull into Jack's, causing stars to dance before his eyes, the hitman was unaffected due to years of fighting like this.

This was the moment Swanson had been waiting for. The target was out of it and there was a gloriously high drop just behind him. All it would take was a little push, and the best part was it could be passed off as an accident.

Jack's eyes widened as he felt himself slip backwards. There was nothing but air behind him. He fell.

~#~#~#~#~

_8:40pm _

Trees flashed by in a blur as Tru sped through the night. Speed limits meant nothing to her, although Jensen's car was very old and slow, but that was to be expected on a student's budget. She was just grateful for the transport.

Turning a corner made her wrist ache. It had stopped bleeding a few minutes ago but her jeans were splattered with the red substance. She also felt a little dizzy- not a good sign.

Pressing her foot down on the accelerator as hard as she could manage, Tru tore through the night in her urgency. Jack had made the mistake of telling her where he was meeting Harry. She prayed she wasn't too late.

~#~#~#~#~

_8:55pm_

Arms flailing madly, Jack managed to grab the rail with one hand. The force of his body pulled at his bones, he could feel them creaking under his weight.

Up above him the hitman gave a cry of rage and brought his fist down on Jack's hand. It hurt like hell but there was no way he was letting go. The hitman repeated his previous action and Jack could feel his grip loosen with every blow. It didn't help that the rail was slippery from the late evening frost.

Jack tried to swing his other arm up but he couldn't get a grip. There was nothing below him for a great distance as the cliff face was a sheer drop, worn smooth over the years. He tries getting a hold on the rocks jutting out of the wall with his feet to no avail.

The hitman laughed as he watched his victim struggle. He clasped both hands above his head and brought them down with all his might. Jack closed his eyes expecting blinding pain in his hand then the rush of wind as he plummeted to his death. Only...it never came.

Opening his eyes he found the hitman had vanished and Tru now stood above him with a medium sized rock in her hand. She looked shocked at what she had just done. Her pale face looked translucent in the early moonlight. Then her eyes fluttered, the rock falling from her hand and she slumped against the railing.

"Tru!" Jack screamed. "Talk to me! Are you ok?"

No reply. Jack couldn't hold on much longer. He needed Tru's help now, but she'd gone and fainted.

"Tru!"

A finger slipped from the rail.

"Please, Tru!"

Another finger went.

"Help me, Tru!"

His grip failed completely.

"Fuc-"

"Hey! Don't use language like that, you're not falling!"

Tru gripped Jack's wrist tightly, her nails piercing his flesh, but he didn't care, she'd saved him. Using both hands she hauled Jack up an inch. He noticed the deep red lacerations on the wrist he'd handcuffed. The wound was bleeding again.

"Grab the rail," Tru panted with exhaustion.

This was taking all her strength. Jack managed to get a hold on the rail and gained enough purchase on the rock face to haul himself to safety.

He almost landed on the hitman who was crumpled in a heap at his feet. Tru had wandered over to Harrison who was slowly sitting up, one hand clutching his head.

Tru didn't care about him, she was just doing her job and saving those who asked for help. She'd even escaped somehow, showing her determination, her righteousness. Jack turned away. He couldn't look at her when he knew she probably hated him with every fibre of her being, and he couldn't do a thing to make it better.

He sat heavily on a stone bench as far away as possible from Tru. Harrison was on his feet now making a call, most likely to the cops. Tru was walking straight towards him.

Jack tensed expecting her to erupt and yell at him, possibly even hit him again. He deserved it though and he knew it. However, all Tru did was plop down heavily beside him and lean back, eyes closed. Silence settled around them like a thick mist. Jack wished Harrison would hurry up and do something stupid and Harrison-like so he could avoid the confrontation that was coming.

Tru opened an eye and glanced at Jack.

"Why did you do it?" she asked wearily.

"Do what?"

"Chain me to a fence, threaten to kill my brother".

Jack didn't answer. He knew the answer was he was selfish, but deep down maybe he had done it for Tru. Chained her up to lead the hitman away from her, kill Harrison to save her from the possibility he would be corrupted by their father and betray her.

"I know the reason," Tru croaked, she didn't sound too good. "You love me".

Jack started in surprise. Was it obvious he loved her?

"I didn't realise at first." It wasn't obvious then. "But you do, don't you? The way you said those things to me, the way you...you kissed me. There was nothing fake about it..." Tru trailed off.

Her head lolled forward.

"Tru!" Jack cried, catching her. "Don't you dare fall asleep!"

"I'm ok...just a little dizzy".

"Jesus...how much did you pull on those cuffs!"

He inspected her ravaged wrist. Blood still oozed from the gash. Jack tore a strip off his shirt and wound it tightly around her wrist. She leant her head on his shoulder. Jack tensed again.

"Thank you," Tru mumbled, through half closed eyes.

"Just don't close your eyes".

"I won't..."

"You were right," Jack stated quietly. "I do love you. At least I think I do".

"You do realise I won't ever love you?" Tru asked, sitting up so she could look into Jack's eyes, her own wide and alert now.

"Yeah..."

Tru looked away. Jack'd had a tough day. She shouldn't be breaking his heart, but she could hardly believe the man she'd always seen as an enemy was in love with her. She had to make it clear she didn't feel the same.

"I know you don't love me too, so let's just try to get along, be friends. I owe you that much after all I've ever done to you so please just let me do this, let me be someone you can trust. Please," continued Jack.

That wasn't what she'd been expecting but she could see a future where they worked together, a future without all the fights and especially all the death.

"I'd like that...to be your friend," Tru said with a smile, which Jack returned.

"Hey!" Harrison called across to them. "Cops will be here soon. I'm gonna wait in the car".

Tru nodded and got to her feet. She swayed slightly so Jack took her arm and let her lean on him.

"What do you think will happen to him?". Jack nodded at the hitman as they walked past.

"Hopefully he'll rot in jail for a very long time".

The pair were metres away form Harrison's car when they heard a shuffling sound. Jack turned to see the hitman on his feet. He hadn't been as unconscious as they'd thought.

Moonlight refracted off an object in his hand. A knife! Malice in his eyes he surged forward, weapon angled to kill...straight at Tru. She screamed.

Without thinking, Jack stepped in front of her. He had to save her. He owed her. Saving her would make everything alright.

The hitman crashed into Jack, knife plunging into his chest. A scream rang out.

"Jack!"

* * *

**Aurora Note: Dun dun dunnn~ What's gonna happen next!? In your review please tell me what you think will happen, thanks XD**

**So there is only one more chapter after this! ;_; I'm really gonna miss this story but as I've said before there will be a sequel! **

* * *

**As a big thank you to all my reviewers I've written a little reply to all who reviewed chapter 8 :**

**Haya Cho: Yeah if you used the word awesome one more time I might explode! XD Thankkk youuu for your awesome words of awesomeness as per ususal! I know the Tru/ Jack ness of this chapter is probably weirding you out but it is necessary to the plot and I like to keep all audiences happy. And I guess I don't get that cookie :( **

**Mythstar Black Dragon: I loved writing Jack's trick on Tru XD I hope the Tru/ Jack ness of this chapter was good enough. It's hard to write something I'm not a fan of -_-'**

**Cherrygurl1225 : One of my favourite parts while writing this story is how Tru is going to hurt Jack. They're always fighting so it's fun XD I try to write what the readers want so I hope this chapter and the last one make up for lack of previous Tru/ Jack-yness. Yup handcuff scene is one of my favourites by far. And it's totally ok if there are parts of my story you don't like, I mean it can't be perfect for everyone and you are entitled to your own opinion :D Thank you so much for your wonderfully long reviews, they're always so fun to read XD**

**AsrarSonya: Humour is a big part of this fic as I feel it makes the seriousness not so serious so it's not all dull and boring. While I might hate the pairing of Tru and Jack, I love the characters XD Ugly Betty is one of my favourite shows lol :P **

**Somehow Sexy Rabbit : As I said to Haya the Tru/ Jack ness is necessary and yeah you write some weird shiz. And dude so much use of awesome! And if all the description in this chapter doesn't make you happy I don't know what will :P**

**26ja: Thank you for your epic review! I love that you love it so much! XD What happened in the handcuff scene was Jack kissed Tru to distract her so he could handcuff her to the fence, did you get that? I can't tell you if anyone will die _ Sorry! So just hang on a little longer and you'll find out! As I write I see it playing out as an episode in my head so I try to remain as true to the series as possible. As I've said before I aim to please my fans so just wait and see! o.O Once again thank you for your lovely review! **

**Julian12345678910: I know you reviewed chapter 6 but oh well. I'm not sure what to make of your review. Maybe I'm reading it in the wrong tone but it didn't sound completley comlimenty but if I read it differently it's a compliment so thank you XD**

**Didine34790: I said one word was acceptable and hey your one word was pretty awesome so thank you! :P**

* * *

**So basically massive thank you to all my reviewers and readers! ^_^ You are what keeps me writing! **

**I DO ACCEPT ANNONYMOUS REVIEWS! So even if you don't have an account please review if you liked my story! One word will do!**

**The story has also been completley spell checked now so there should be no mistakes!**

**Please check out my profile for updates on progress of this story and others I am planning :P Thank you! **

**See you in chapter 10! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Aurora Note: Final chapter enjoy! Sorry it's so long! XD

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_9.10pm_

His head burned where the girl had hit him. Swanson could feel a trickle of blood streaming down the back of his neck. Fire smouldered in hiseyes. Orders or no orders he was going to kill that bitch.

Slowly, he stood and unsheathed the small knife from a hidden pocket in his boot. His vision swam due to an almost certain concussion, but nothing would stop him. He could see the girl and the target a few feet away.

Taking a step forward, gravel crunching beneath him, Swanson advanced. As he lurched onwards the girl saw the knife and screamed.

The high pitched sound hurt his ears. He'd soon make her stop. In his blurred vision he saw someone move.

He crashed into the person, knife piercing their flesh, the blade disappearing deep within their chest. It wasn't the girl, he could tell. No, it was the target. Stepping in like a White Knight, how...noble. At least one of his intended victims would be vanquished. Swanson had no time to kill_her_ now. No doubt the cops were already on their way.

Leaving the knife in the victim, carelessly leaving evidence that could be dusted for fingerprints, Swanson pushed past. The man he'd knocked out earlier tried to stop him but Swanson immediately tackled him to the ground with a drop kick. Not easy in his current condition.

He reached his car and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared as the accelerator was shoved down as far as it would go. Pebbles sprayed as the tyres screeched across the ground, and then he was gone.

Police sirens wailed up the road, but by the time they would arrive the murderer would have vanished into the evanescent night.

~#~#~#~#~

It took a moment for Tru to register what was happening. She saw the knife. She saw Jack. Then she saw the knife in Jack, but no matter how hard she tried she was adding one and one and getting three. What was happening should not be possible, yet it was happening, and for the second time.

Jack was dying.

Her brain found a way to function again as he stumbled backwards. She caught him in her outstretched arms and sunk to the floor beneath his weight.

The knife protruded from Jack's chest. It looked so ugly and out of place, the tip of it's blade cocooned deep inside his body. Blood pooled out of the wound when it shouldn't have been, the wound should have been sealed to a degree by the blade. With a tentative touch Tru laid a hand on the hilt of the knife. Slowly, she eased it out. It slid out easily. Just as she'd thought the hitman had tried to pull it out after he'd stabbed, causing twice the normal damage.

She let the knife clatter to the floor. More blood streamed free of Jack. His terrified eyes gazed up at her form his head cradled in her lap, and with that the world snapped back into focus.

One plus one equalled two again and Tru's medical training kicked in. _Stop the bleeding _was all she could think when she knew there was something else she should be doing too. Jamming her palms over the gaping hole in the centre of Jack's chest Tru realised she was crying. In response to her action Jack groaned, obviously in agony.

"Call an ambulance!" Tru screamed over her shoulder at Harrison, who was staring dumbly at the pair.

She became vaguely aware of the sound of a retreating car, but then she felt a cold hand touch her cheek. She turned back to Jack.

"It's too late," he croaked, wheezing terribly.

Her tears intensified as did the pressure she applied to the wound.

"Please...you know it is".

"No!" She shook her head fiercely.

Crystalline tear drops spattered onto Jack's upturned face, which was streaked with tears of his own.

Tru had never wanted- no _needed_ to save someone more than this ever before in her life. Without Jack she was useless. He completed the part of her life that dealt with do over days, dealt with saving people. He made her stronger and he'd offered to become an ally, someone she could count on, and now he was bleeding to death in her arms. Tru would be so alone in the world without him. Sure she had her brother included in her double life now but Jack had been a part of it for so long.

Not to mention the day had rewound so she could save _him. I have to save him or it will all have been for nothing! _She couldn't let the dark side win, even when it most definitely was. Jack had strayed from the path of evil and now it was taking its revenge.

Harrison appeared at Tru's side. He was shaking.

"Ambulance is on its way," he said , shoving his cell in his pocket.

Tru stared at him. The hand Jack had placed on her cheek had left a bloody hand print streaked by her tears. Her brother stared back. He saw nothing of his sister in her eyes. They were hollow and empty. Defeated.

She glanced back at the wound. Her hands were stained crimson as was Jack's shirt. The pool of blood beneath him grew larger every second. The force she applied to Jack's chest weakened.

" Give me a minute" she whispered to her brother.

He nodded and walked away.

"You've realised... it's useless?" Jack asked, his words slurring slightly.

His face was a sickly ash grey colour. The light in his eyes was fading. Each breath was more laboured than the last.

"Don't say that," she replied, eyes full of pain.

"I'm glad I spent my last day with you,".

A loud sob racked Tru's body and she pulled Jack closer to her.

"I'm glad...I'm dying...for you,".

Sniffing away her tears, Tru straightened her back and pulled Jack up close to her chest, cradling his head in her arms. He placed a hand over hers. He could hear her heart beating. A soft fluttering, so alive, unlike his own which was slowing to a dull thump.

"If you say you're dying, you will. Please don't say you're dying," she begged.

He liked it there in her arms, surrounded by her sweet scent, her warmth, welcome in the cold that had enveloped him. The initial pain he had felt was fading. His harsh gasps of air growing more shallow. He couldn't go just yet, he had to tell her.

"This is how it's supposed to be," he said in a barely audible whisper. "I never asked for _help _Tru. I'm not supposed to live. I'm just supposed to die for ...you. Two people can not have the same gift. Fate's decided it's Harrison's turn".

"Who said that, huh? There has to be ,more than just us with this gift! You don't have to die!" she cried angrily.

Jack laughed hollowly. It sent ripples of pure agony through him.

"This hurts so much more knowing you don't love me. That your tears won't last forever so please, please lie to me...".

"What?"

"Tell me you love me. I just want to hear it once".

Tru was shocked. She could hear sirens but they were too far away. Jack was fading fast. If she was going to fulfill the request of a dying man she had to do it now.

With as much feeling as she could muster she whispered. "I love you".

For a moment Tru felt as if the words were her true feelings. Did she love Jack? Or were her affections born from the fact he had sacrificed himself for her?

She leant forward and dusted a kiss over Jack's lips. He didn't respond.

"A kiss as well? My lucky day..."

His eyes closed for the briefest moment.

"I know it sounds cliche, but I'm cold, Tru, so cold".

"Hush," she replied resting her warm forehead on his frozen one.

"Just lie still, conserve your strength, everything will be alright".

"Yeah?"

"We'll be together Jack. You and me. Living in a house with a white picket fence".

She didn't know what she was saying. Her words of comfort were for Jack and herself. She needed to know it was going to be alright. She felt as though she was listening to someone else tell her lies.

"Perfect little dream..."

"Yeah".

"Was it always this dark?"

Tru looked around. The dusk light hadn't changed.

"Stay," she begged. The end was near.

"I can't".

"Please".

"Tru."

"Jack".

No reply.

"Jack?"

She shook him.

"Jack!"

He lay limp in her arms like a ragdoll. His open eyes seeing nothing. His breath stilled forever.

_No_, _he can't be gone. He's _Jack. Tru's thoughts swirled like a hurricane around her.

"I love you," she blurted, clinging to the faint hope that those three words he loved so much would bring him back. Nothing.

Harrison appeared at her side once again.

"The ambulance is here". She hadn't even noticed it arrive.

"Ask me, Jack. Ask me for help!" Tru cried, as Harrison pulled her to her feet.

She was blinded by tears. Her head was spinning. She couldn't hear him. Why wasn't he asking? Then Tru's world came crashing down and she was plunged int the safe haven of darkness as she fainted.

~#~#~#~#~

_Several Days Later _

Tru was in the hospital for three days. The first day she spent sleeping, the second day she spent crying and on the third, the doctors agreed to let her go provided someone came and picked her up.

She'd been suffering from exhaustion, numerous small injuries but mostly blood loss due to the veins she's severed in her mad attempt tp escape the handcuffs. Her ribs, thankfully, were not so badly damaged. Her body was returning to good health, but Tru couldn't say the same for her emotional well being.

She refused to let anyone visit her, not even Harrison, preferring the raging solitude of her white room, blank and clean, exactly what she wished she was. But she wasn't. Tru's heart was black with grief, her mind scribbled with the ink of loss.

Her tears on her second day at the hospital had been real. No matter what Jack had said, his death _had_ affected her. Maybe her tears _would_ last forever. The nurses had to sedate her for her hysteria was so intense.

The long hours spent alone had given Tru time to think. Thoughts of doubt swarmed her mind. _What if I'd stopped him from leaving the apartment? If only I'd pushed him out the way. I should have hit that man harder. What if I hadn't fainted? Would he have asked for help? _She needed to talk to someone, so when the doctors said she could leave, she called her brother.

Harrison sounded relieved to hear from her and he was at the hospital within the hour. When he found Tru she was sitting on her bed, hideous hospital gown gone and replaced with clothes a nurse had provided, knees drawn up to her chest, vacant expression on her features.

"Tru," Harry stated, smiling slightly.

Tru mumbled something in reply and Harry sat down beside her. She didn't look at him but just stared dead ahead.

"I'm not going to ask you if you're ok as you'll probably hit me," Harrison said. " So I'm just going to let you talk. That's why you called me right? To talk about...what happened? I figured you'd need you space for a few days...".

Tru remained silent. Harrison went over to the door and was about to go talk to the doctor when she spoke.

"He was in love with me".

Harrison returned to her side and put an arm around her shoulders.

"And...and now I can't stop thinking about him," she continued. " I don't think I loved him but- but I can't stop crying for him. Can't stop wishing I could have saved him. I didn't even _like_ him!"

She stood up, her feelings pouring out of her.

"I haven't felt like this since Luc! My heart weighs a ton. I go dizzy when I actually think about it, a life without him. He didn't have to die! He didn't! And why? Why, Harry, am I so torn up about this?"

She faced her brother, tears rolling down her cheeks. Harry hugged her tight. She needed him right now. She needed her brother to tell her everything was all right and to give her answers to her questions. For once he actually did have answers.

"No one _has _to die, Tru. It's just fate. You feel this way because he was such a big part of your life. It's only natural for you to miss him, he's always been there for so long. He died so you live, he saved you so you can continue saving others, you have to move on and do what you do. You owe Jack that. But don't forget him. Think of his death and let it make you stronger, not sad. Besides, if he hadn't died I wouldn't have the gift now, I wouldn't be able to help you".

Harry trailed off, blushing slightly at his speech.

"Thanks, Har," Tru said looking up at him, her tears halted. "You're pretty awesome some of the time, you know".

"_Some_ of the time?"

She laughed, a good sign. "You're also so very male sometimes".

Harry rolled his eyes and steered Tru towards the door. "Let's get out of here already!"

~#~#~#~#~

_Jack's Funeral_

A week went by and Jack's death continued to hang over Tru like a heavy rain cloud. All she wanted was to forget that night but everywhere she turned she was reminded of it.

Her interview with the police had been the worst. She'd had to recall all the events of that day- edited of course- she couldn't tell them the truth, they'd have thrown her straight into the mad house. She knew it was necessary to tell them as much as possible if they were going to catch Jack's killer. They were on track towards an arrest seeing as fingerprints had been successfully taken from the murder weapon. Part of Tru hoped they wouldn't catch the guy just so she wouldn't have to go to the trial and relive everything again. Not that she wasn't already. Nightmares plagued her sleep so often she was afraid to close her eyes.

Jack was still on her mind but she did as Harrison said and tried to make her thoughts of him positive (not easy when he was such an annoyance), tried to use her memories of him to make her stronger. Then came the day of his funeral.

Distant relatives of Jack's had been tracked down, his immediate family untraceable, an aunt and uncle from Illinois stepped in, very religious and they saw it as their Christian duty to give him a proper send off. Jack had died with barely a penny to his name. When Tru and Harry went to clear his apartment they found an eviction notice on the door and his possessions in the trash. It was mostly junk but Tru snagged a couple of keepsakes.

The turn out at the funeral was minimum, the aunt and uncle, Tru and Harry, Davis and a couple of men Jack drank with at his local haunt. Jensen showed up just before the service began. He'd been extremely over protective of Tru since she'd left the hospital, rarely leaving her alone. They still hadn't talked about what happened but he didn't push her for answers.

He slipped onto the empty seat beside Tru and took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. She smiled gratefully. The vicar began the service, his dull voice echoing around the tiny church. The aunt began to weep and Tru doubted she had even known Jack. A few tears of her own escaped but that was all she allowed. She was done crying, she had to be strong now.

The coffin was closed casket- a small relief for Tru. She didn't think she'd be able to cope if she saw Jack again. This kind of funeral was _definitely_ not what he would have wanted. Tru could almost imagine him springing back to life and demanding the vicar to stop.

Half way through they were interrupted by a loud creak as the old wooden doors swung open and Carrie stalked in, heels clicking on the stone floor, Richard trailing behind her. _What are they doing here? _Tru thought, suspiciously. It was possible, even though it wasn't likely, that Richard was there to comfort his daughter, but Carrie had no business there. Tru glanced at Harrison to find him pale faced. _Wait a minute...could Dad and Carrie have something to do with Jack's death?_

For the rest of the service Tru squirmed in her seat, eager to ask Harry what he knew that she didn't. She hoped with all her heart her suspicions were wrong.

~#~#~#~#~

It began to rain as Jack's simple wooden coffin was lowered into his eternal resting place. Heavy bulbous drops splattered onto the wood. At least the heavens were crying for him.

The coffin landed with a muffled thud and one by one the mourners stood at the edge of the hole and dropped flowers they were holding onto the coffin. Tru hesitated before she threw hers. She'd been tempted to kiss the petals before letting it go, lingering feelings she still had for Jack, but she couldn't, not with Jensen watching her so intently.

The grave diggers began to refill the grave, soil pouring into the hole. The mourners dispersed, but Tru remained at the grave side, staring at the coffin as it vanished. Jack was really gone.

Tru wandered over to her brother who was waiting with an umbrella, black like the sky which continued to weep.

"What's going on, Harry? I saw the look on your face when Dad and Carrie walked in".

This was the moment Harry had been dreading all week. To tell the truth or to not tell the truth? It was such a hard decision.

"Dad's not involved, but Carrie..."

Harry was lying to her again. He didn't want to but she'd been hurt enough, and Carrie was toying with Davis and Tru cared about Davis a lot. He owed it to both of them to reveal her true face. So he put on his poker face and lied.

"On day one I saw Carrie in a bar with Jack. He left, then I saw her call someone. It must have been the hitman".

"What!"

"That's what I saw".

"But on the rerun day Jack didn't meet Carrie anywhere. He was with me all day".

"Then she must have planned it before they met".

"You're sure it was her?"

"Positive, but why would she want to hurt Jack".

"Doesn't matter. Excuse me a sec".

Hot anger tore through Tru like a volcanic eruption. Carrie had been playing them all for fools! She'd trusted her! She'd even _liked_ her! But she ordered Jack's death. Tru didn't have any evidence, only Harry's word, but she trusted her brother with her life. She would make the bitch pay.

"Hey, Carrie!" Tru called, racing across the wet grass towards the older woman.

"Tru, I'm so sorry-"

"Cut the crap! You had Jack killed!"

A gasp went through the small crowd of mourners. Jensen moved closer to Tru. Davis moved closer to Carrie. Harrison looked guilty and Richard watched cautiously. Was Carrie going to blow their secret?

"What makes you think that?" Carrie replied cooly.

"Harrison saw you call the hitman!"

"Is this true, Carrie?" Davis asked, a hurt expression on his face.

"Of course not! She's gone cray with grief! Just go home little girl and cry in the corner," Carrie sneered, finally revealing her demonic side.

"Oh I'll show you crazy," Tru retorted.

Her fist snapped out, hitting Carrie straight in the eye. She staggered back. Davis caught his girlfriend, horror on his face. Tru was about to strike her again when Jensen grabbed her arms holding her back.

"Tru!" Davis cried.

Jensen laughed, a reaction he couldn't control. Harrison was smiling too. Carrie straightened and glared at Tru with malice. She spun on her heel and marched towards her car, Davis trailing after her.

"I don't think I should have done that," Tru whispered.

"It was sure as hell funny though," Jensen laughed, puling Tru into a hug.

"I can't believe she was evil all this time!"

"Do you think she did it?"

"I'm not sure, but now we've seen her true nature..."

"It'll be ok," her boyfriend reassured her.

Tru smiled at Jensen and he smiled back, his smile full of love and acceptance and that's when she knew. She knew she had to tell him.

She glanced around to make sure no one was in earshot. "Jensen, I have something to tell you...".

~#~#~#~#~

Harrison watched his father stroll across the graveyard. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets, shoulders hunched, his black attire drenched with rain. It was the first time Harry had seen him since that day. A week ago he'd been afraid of his father, now he had to put things straight.

"Dad!" Harry called, running over to him. Richard was about to get into his car.

"Not now, Harrison," he said, sliding into the driver's seat.

Harry opened the door and sat down next to his father. Richard sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Last time we spoke it wasn't under the best circumstances".

"No it wasn't".

"You tried to make me kill Jack, Dad".

"You seemed happy enough to do so".

"_I_ didn't kill Jack, but _you _hired the hitman that did".

"Are you threatening me, Harrison?"

Harry laughed and ran a hand through his hair, which was flattened to his head, his action leaving his hair spiked up.

"I'm telling you to back off. Leave me and Tru alone. I didn't tell her the truth, just imagine what she'd do if she knew. It would be nothing compared to what I can do".

His threats were hollow, but Harrison just hoped they would be enough.

"All right. I'll stay away. For now. You'll come crawling back to me one day, son," Richard spat with menace.

Harry quickly exited the vehicle.

"Oh and one last thing, _Dad_," Harry said, hand on the door ready to slam it shut. "If you ever feel like coming round to my place to finish me off, don't bother. Your key is useless now, I changed the locks".

He slammed the door in his father's face before he could speak again. Feeling fairly triumphant Harry made his way over to Tru and Jensen. It never occurred to him by getting on his father's bad side he had unleashed a force of evil far greater than he could ever have imagined on himself and his sister and it would stop at nothing to get its own way.

~#~#~#~#~

"So let me get this straight. Dead people come alive again and ask you for help. Your day rewinds to before the dead person died and you have to save them otherwise something bad will happen or you'll end up repeating the day over and over until you save them? Am I right so far?" Jensen said, staring deep into Tru's eyes, hoping desperately that this was a joke, a sick and twisted joke, but still a joke.

He didn't care if Tru had gone nuts, he'd help her, he just needed to know she didn't believe the ridiculous story she'd just told him. But she looked so serious- she _did_ believe it.

"Correct," Tru stated, reaching out to touch Jensen's hand. He involuntarily moved his hand away.

"And Jack died, asked you for help, and you tried to save him, but he didn't want to be saved. That's why he chained you to the fence to stop you saving him".

Tru nodded. Naturally, she'd left out the part about the kissing. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"I know it all seems....crazy. But it's not. Well it is, but if you'll just wait until the next rerun day I can prove it to you," she said desperately.

Jensen sighed. Maybe he should let her try to prove it, and when she couldn't...well he'd figure out what to do when the time came. He loved her. He trusted her. He was just a little bit scared of her right now.

"I believe you, Tru. I just need time to process it all, you know?"

"Ok," was all she said. She looked worried.

To reassure her he quickly kissed her. She smiled at him but doubt still lingered in her eyes.

"You're getting a ride with Harrison, right?"

She nodded. Her silence was a bad sign. Jensen had a feeling she though he didn't believe her. He wanted to tell her over and over he did, but her secret was so big. It was a matter of life and death! He couldn't even begin to understand what Tru went through. It was such a big responsibility, but he didn't know if it was real or just a figment of her imagination. Before he committed himself to fully believing her he had to see it for himself.

Harrison was approaching them. Flashing Tru a final smile, Jensen left her. If only he'd known her heart was breaking. And if only _she'd _known how he really felt.

~#~#~#~#~

Harrison didn't realise Tru was crying until she sniffed loudly. Her tears had been hidden amongst the rain drops on her cheeks, but now they were so obvious.

"Tru!" he cried, alarmed. He'd thought her tears for Jack had finally stopped. Or were these tears for another reason?

She threw herself at her brother, burying her head in his soggy clothes. She nearly knocked the umbrella from his hand. It was useless, seeing as he was already drenched so he dropped it so he could hug his sister properly.

"I-I told him a-and now I th-think I scared-ed him away!" Tru sobbed.

"You told Jensen about your gift?"

"Y-yeah".

"Did you tell him about me? About Jack? Did you tell him _he _died once?"

"I left those little details out...".

"You're gonna have to tell him now".

"That's of he doesn't have me carted off to the looney bin".

"He wouldn't do that, would he?"

"I don't know".

Harry let go of Tru and looked at her tear stained face. She wiped her eyes and smiled weakly. Her gaze shifted to the fresh grave behind them.

"He didn't even get a decent funeral," she said quietly, meaning Jack.

"Did he deserve one?"

"Yeah, he saved me remember?"

"Oh yeah".

"Idiot".

Tru walked over to the shiny new headstone. It simply read: 'Jack Harper' and the dates of his birth and death. No sentimental message. No flowers.

"I guess these are the consequences of our decisions".

"Our fatal decisions".

The siblings thought of their conversations, Harrison's with his father, Tru's with Jensen. Both regretted what was said in those conversations. It looked as though there were still consequences to come, but maybe this time the outcome wouldn't be so deadly.

The rain suddenly stopped and the sun broke through the clouds. The future suddenly looked a lot brighter.

**~#~THE END**~#~

* * *

**Aurora Note: Gosh that was such a long chapter! Hope it was't too boring! **

**First things first! To all the Tru/Jack fans out there PLEASE STOP CRYING! I am writing an alternate ending full of Tru/ Jack! I still don't like the pairing but Jack is one of my fave characters to it was heart breaking for me to kill him off ;_; And just because a character is dead doesn't mean they can't be in the sequel. There's the possibility of dreams/ flash backs/ ghosts/ hallucinations/ faked deaths (not so subtle hints by the way...O.o)**

**BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S EVER REVIEWED (if you reviewed and your name isn't here it's because you reviewed after I finished this chapter, sorry :P) : cherrygurl1225, fan, Haya Cho, 26ja, NZLisaM, nwinchester, Somehow Sexy Rabbit, MythStar Black Dragon, AsrarSonya, foggie, julian12345678910 and Didine34790 !**

**Please keep reviewing! You can make it to 40!! Don't forget I DO accept annonymous reviews! :P **

**That's all for now! This Aurora Note would be longer but I don't have much time XD So see you in the alternate ending and look out for the Fun Facts at the end of that and the title of the sequel! **

**Please check out my profile for progress updates and my other stories! ^_^**


	11. Alternate Ending Part One

**Aurora Note: ****This alternate ending takes place from 8:55pm onwards in chapter nine, from the bit where Jack is falling. Tru's injuries aren't as severe in this version. There's a couple of other small changes too and of course it's very Tru x Jack :D I decided to write it because I know all the people out there who love Jack were probably very upset by the real ending. Dedicated to all the Tru x Jack fans! :P**

* * *

**Alternate Ending Part One**

_8:55pm_

Arms flailing madly, Jack managed to grab the rail with one hand. The force of his body pulled at his bones, he could feel them creaking under his weight.

Up above him the hitman gave a cry of rage and brought his fist down on Jack's hand. It hurt like hell but there was no way he was letting go. The hitman repeated his previous action and Jack could feel his grip loosen with every blow. It didn't help that the rail was slippery from the late evening frost.

Jack tried to swing his other arm up but he couldn't get a grip. There was nothing below him for a great distance as the cliff face was a sheer drop, worn smooth over the years. He tried getting a hold on the rocks jutting out of the wall with his feet to no avail.

The hitman laughed as he watched his victim struggle. He clasped both hands above his head and brought them down with all his might. Jack closed his eyes expecting blinding pain in his hand then the rush of wind as he plummeted to his death. Only...it never came.

Opening his eyes he found the hitman had vanished and Tru now stood above him with a medium sized rock in her hand. She seemed shocked by what she had just done. Her pale face looked translucent in the early moonlight and her eyes seemed unfocussed.

"Hang on, Jack!" Tru cried, stumbling slightly.

"What do you think I'm doing?!"

"If you're gonna be like that I won't help!"

A finger slipped from the rail.

"Tru! Now!"

Another finger went.

"Help me, Tru!"

Her felt her slender fingers surround his wrist, but he knew instantly her strength wasn't going to be enough. He gazed up at her, the truth of the situation showing in her eyes. Fear reflected back at him from hers.

"Oh god! Jack try and get a grip! I can't hold you!"

"I can't reach!"

She used all of her strength to haul him up a few inches, but it was no good. A drop of blood fell onto Jack's upturned face. Tru's wrist was bleeding again and Jack couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at the deep laceration on her wrist.

"Look's like I'm a goner," he sighed.

"Don't say that! I'll save you I promise!"

A tear fell onto Jack's cheek. Tru was actually crying for him?

"Tru...Tru I need to tell you...I- I lov-"

Suddenly another hand grabbed Jack's other wrist and he felt himself move closer to safety.

"Hey, you're not dying yet so don't get sappy!" Harrison cried, a trickle of blood running down the side of his face probably from the knock to the skull the hitman had provided.

Between them Tru and Harry pulled their enemy back onto solid ground. Jack collapsed in a heap, finding it hard to believe the ground wasn't going to fall from beneath him. Tru and Harry slumped down beside him, panting from the effort it took to lift him. The hitman lay a few feet away, still breathing but out for the count.

"You owe me big time, man," Harry smirked at Jack who nodded in reply. He was too shell shocked for words.

"Me too!" Tru said, resting her head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack looked at her in surprise. Her action was either one of affection or she was too exhausted to care what she did. Right now she should be furious at him after what he did to her. Whatever her reason, it startled him. He jumped to his feet suddenly, knocking Tru off balance.

"I-I have to..." Jack trailed off, and gestured wildly in some random direction.

Tru's eyes followed him as he all but ran over to a bench and sat down, his head in his hands. She had to admit she'd surprised herself when she leant on Jack, but it had just seemed natural. She was relieved he wasn't dead and she'd felt the need to touch him to make sure he was really there. Her heart went out to him. He looked so lost, so confused and more than a bit thankful that he was alive, and all Tru needed was to be near him right now to make sure he was ok.

"Call the cops, I'll make sure he's still sane," Tru addressed her brother with a nod in Jack's direction. Harrison gave a wave of his hand then let his head fall back, eyes closed, too tired to make a comment about Jack never being sane. Being around his sister was always so stressful, but he wouldn't exchange the time he spent with her for the world.

Jack looked up as he heard footsteps approach. Tru was heading straight towards him. Harrison hadn't moved and was making a call.

Jack tensed expecting Tru to erupt and yell at him, possibly even hit him again. He deserved it though and he knew it. However, all Tru did was plop down heavily beside him and look away as if embarrassed.. Silence settled around them like a thick mist. Jack wished Harrison would hurry up and do something stupid and Harrison-like so he could avoid the confrontation that was coming.

"I wanted to-" they began turning to face each other in unison, their voices synchronised.

"You first," they said together again.

Tru smiled and put her hand over Jack's. "I'm just glad you're safe," she said.

"But...I've done nothing but...nothing but hurt you, Tru! How can you be glad I'm safe? Why did you save me?"

Tru withdrew her hand and folded her arms in an attempt to regain some warmth, but the cold air was too intense. She turned to Jack an unreadable expression on her face.

"I saved you because..."

_Oh no. She's going to tell me she only saved me because she _had_ to, not that she wanted to _Jack thought miserably, his heart weighing a ton under the impending rain cloud of sorrow hovering over him.

"Because you asked me and fate wanted me to..."

Jack blushed in shame as a tear gathered in his eye. He'd known she would never feel for him like he felt for her but it still hurt more than he'd ever imagined hearing her speak those very words he'd dreaded so much. Any second now her angry feelings would surface and Jack would suffer through it all then go home and drown his heartbreak in the wonderful oblivion that came with excessive consumption of alcohol.

Tru watched as her words sunk in. Jack was no doubt thinking she hated him and only saved him because it was her calling, but she didn't hate him, she didn't save him because she had to.

"And I wanted to save you" she blurted.

Jack looked at her in surprise, surprise equal to her own at her words.

"I don't hate you," she continued, her lips had a mind of their own, "Even though I should! You chained me to a fence, kissed me against my will and threatened to kill my brother, all in the space of five minutes! Sure I'm mad, mad as hell right now, but no matter how much I want to, I can't hate you!"

She jumped up, angry at herself for saying so much, and began pacing, an annoying habit she had no desire to take up.

"I need you! I don't want to but I do! I _need _you Jack!"

"Why can't you hate me?" Jack said, walking up to her and taking hold of her hands to keep her still.

A hysterical sob bubbled up in Tru and before she could stop herself words escaped her lips.

"Because I'm in love with you" she said in a shocked whisper.

Jack gaped at her in disbelief but Tru realised her words were true. She did love Jack, and at the same time she loved Jensen too. She loved Jensen for his affection and ability to always be there. She loved Jack for his wildness and ferocity, traits she saw in herself too. But most of all she loved Jack because he'd been there almost from the start and in his own way he'd made her into what she was now. By causing her immeasurable heartache he'd unwillingly made her stronger and slowly, by showing he cared she'd become dependant on him for being there when no one else was, he was there in situations only they could deal with. He was the salt to her pepper, the sun to her moon, he completed her. Both of them completed her: Jensen and Jack, two men she could not live without.

Tears trickled down Tru's cheeks. She had no idea if they were tears of happiness or sadness at the realisation that she could not have both of these men she loved so. Discarding all thoughts that could ruin her small moment of happiness, Tru threw her arms around Jack and kissed him, certain he felt the same way. He did, didn't he? She got confirmation as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her back.

They broke apart and stared at each other, uncertain of what would happen next.

"I-Tru...I-you're sure...you love me?" Jack mumbled, apparently still shocked at her sudden confession.

"I kissed you, didn't I? I raced all the way over here, despite my mangled wrist, which you caused, breaking so many laws I lost count, just to save _you. _If that isn't love I don't know what is and I think my heart knew I loved you before my mind even realised. I've loved you almost as long as you've loved me, Jack".

Jack pulled her close and she smiled, his chin resting on her head, her cheek pressed tightly to his chest, his fluttering heartbeat resounding in her ear, all pain from her broken ribs numbed by her euphoria.

"Love you too, Tru," he whispered into her hair.

Those four little words sent a thrill through her, a far greater feeling of joy than the one she'd gotten when Jensen confessed his love for her. Tru frowned. Until that moment she'd thought she loved Jack and Jensen equally but now she had doubts. Was she rushing into this? Were all these feeling due to blood loss, adrenaline and exhaustion? No, there must be some feelings in her heart for Jack otherwise she would never have kissed him, would she?

"Oh my god! I turn away for five minutes and you two become an item?! What the hell, Tru?" Harrison's angry tone sliced through the flurry of questions in her head.

Tru reluctantly let go of Jack, but kept her hand entwined with his. She started to speak but Harry cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it! My head is killing me and the cops will be here soon. I'm gonna wait in the car".

He stalked off, hands clenched into fists at his sides. _Great another problem on my never ending list. _The biggest problem on that list began leading her towards the waiting cars. Tru sighed and let Jack lead her away.

"What do you think will happen to him?". Jack nodded at the hitman as they walked past.

"Hopefully he'll rot in jail for a very long time".

The pair were metres away form Harrison's car when they heard a shuffling sound. Jack turned to see the hitman on his feet. He hadn't been as unconscious as they'd thought. Moonlight refracted off an object in his hand. A knife! Malice in his eyes he surged forward, weapon angled to kill...straight at Tru. She screamed.

Without thinking, Jack stepped in front of her. He had to save her. He owed her. Saving her would make everything alright. She loved him. He loved her. That was all that mattered.

_~#~#~#~#~_

Tru screamed as she saw the knife, and she screamed even louder as the hitman ran into Jack, the blade puncturing his skin. Harrison, alerted by her screams, darted into her field of vision and landed a punch square on the hitman's jaw. He went down easily, but didn't lose consciousness and the knife remained in his hand. Quick as a flash he was scrambling to his feet and Harrison tore after him.

Tru's attention returned to Jack, and her senses returned to her just in time so that she caught him as he fell. All she saw was blood. Blood pouring down Jack's shirt, soaking into her own. Her hands stained by the crimson flow as she pressed her hands over the wound above Jack's heart.

"Oh god...," she mumbled, unable to tear her eyes away from the wound.

She was frozen. All her medical training forgotten. It was like Luc dying all over again, only it was Jack. Jack was strong, he wouldn't die, he couldn't die. The wound was clean at least. No jagged edges just a simple gash deep in Jack's flesh. It would heal easily, no major damage, right?

"Tru?" Jack asked, surprisingly calm despite the situation. "You... alright?"

She stared at him. Was_ she_ all right?! He was lying in her arms losing blood at an alarming rate from a wound that was entirely her fault (he had been protecting her after all) and he wanted to know if _she _was all right?

"Of course I'm all right! You-you..." Tru stopped as a waterfall of tears swept her away.

"Hey, shush, Tru, don't... cry. I'll... be fine, just h-help me. I know y-ou can. Just calm... down and think... please," the man in her arms begged, each breath more ragged. He was looking very pale and judging by the ruby red lake pooled around him he was losing a lot of blood.

Tru nodded and bit back her tears. Casting her mind back to all those long lectures at med school she snapped into action. First things first: stop the bleeding. No, wait, was there something else? She shook her head in frustration, a vain attempt to sort out her jumbled thoughts. She clamped her hands down over Jack's shoulder, but it had little effect as blood seeped from between her fingers.

"Harrison!" Tru screamed. "Harrison!"

Footsteps thundered behind her then her brother was at her side, face flushed from running, a bruise on his temple. A small knife wound decorated his cheek, evidence of a close call that could have easily ended in death.

"He got away. I'm so sorry, Tru!" he gasped.

"Just call an ambulance," she replied, holding Jack close to her.

Harrison nodded and left her to be alone with him. It was like he thought Jack didn't have long left. She hoped he was wrong.

~#~#~#~#~

It was strange how calm Jack felt, even though he'd just been stabbed, possibly mortally wounded, he was happy. And in a lot of pain, but still happy. Maybe the pain was a good thing. It meant he was still alive. And the happiness-the happiness was because of Tru. She was there with him, she wasn't going anywhere. She loved him.

Stupidly, Jack smiled and Tru stared at him like he'd gone mad, perhaps he_ was,_ delirious from the pain.

"What?" Jack whispered, horrified that he sounded so weak.

"How can you smile, Jack! You're dying!"

"No, I'm not," but even as he muttered those words, his body betrayed him and he was overwhelmed by pain and his eyelids fluttered shut for a second.

"Please, please don't leave me!" Tru sobbed, her tears returning.

_I have to make her stop crying _Jack thought_ She shouldn't ever be sad, especially not because of me._

"I love you, Jack, don't go!"

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

_Crap. _Jack struggled to keep his eyes open. He couldn't sleep now, not while she was in this state. Reaching up with his uninjured side he cupped Tru's cheek in his hand and drew her face down to his. They kissed briefly, then Tru felt Jack's grip loosen. His arm fell to his side, and his breathing became so shallow she thought for a second he was gone.

With a cry she pressed her ear to his chest, and could just make out the faint sound of his heart beating. _He's still alive _she sighed in relief. _But for how much longer? _

The thought of Jack dying hit Tru with the force of a two ton truck. She became desperate and clung to him as if she were adrift at sea and he was her only means of floatation. She became aware of sirens approaching. Soon the ambulance would be here and they would take Jack away from her. This might be her last moment with him.

"Jack...Jack stay, stay and we can be together. We can make it work, you and me. Please?"

He didn't reply for he was lost in the wonderful silence of unconsciousness. Her actions over the last few minutes had surprised Tru but she didn't regret it, all she could feel right now was love, blinding love for Jack, even if it might only be temporary. Tru lightly planted a kiss on his forehead. He was still warm. He wasn't leaving.

The sound of brakes screeching drew Tru back to the present. The ambulance had arrived, and now she knew Jack would be taken care of, she noticed her own pain. Her ribs felt like they were crushing her lungs, her wrist felt so fragile it would surely snap under the slightest pressure, but her worst injury was to her heart. She was so scared Jack would die that it felt as though someone had torn it from her body, stamped on it and returned it to her, but it was too badly beaten to function.

Tru was dragged away from Jack and found herself in Harrison's arms. Paramedics surrounded Jack. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away, even though it upset her. Then she heard the words 'he's not breathing'.

She gasped under the smothering feeling of fear that enveloped her. She had never felt anything like it._ No! No, he can't - he can't be..._ Then Tru's world came crashing down and she was plunged into the safe haven of darkness, a place where fear could not reach her and she was free to ignore the torment of reality and indulge in fantasy. A fantasy where Jack would never leave her, not like he had now. A fantasy with no lies, no pain, nothing... but him.

~#~#~#~#~

* * *

**Aurora Note: ****This isn't the end of the alternate ending. I just decided to split it into two as it is a verrrrryyy long chapter! XD So chapter twelve is the second half! Please review !(This part or the second part is fine :P) Fun facts and title of the sequel are in part two ~**

**I DO accept anonymous reviews remember ^_^ **

**Please feel free to check out my profile for more stories! :D See you chapter 12! **


	12. Alternate Ending Part Two

**Alternate Ending Part Two**

_Several Days Later_

Tru stood by the fresh grave. Until that point she had restrained her tears, but now she allowed them to flow. No one else cried. Then the rain began.

She turned her face heavenwards, the cool winter rain mingling with her tears. Water soaked through her coat, soaked into the bandage wound tightly around her wrist. The cut had required several stitches but it no longer hurt. It just didn't look very pretty. The bruise on her face was fading but her ribs still required time to heal.

Her family surrounded her. Her brother to her right, the bandage covering the cut on his cheek slowly peeling off due to the moisture it was absorbing from the rain, her father to her left, his arm around her shoulders. A rare moment of affection for him. Jensen was there too, standing behind her. Davis and Carrie opposite her, solemn expressions on their faces.

The mourners parted as the grave diggers began to fill in the hole. Tru lingered for a moment staring at the falling dirt as slowly the grave filled up, burying it's contents deep in the cold heart of the earth. Jensen appeared beside her and took her hand.

"Want to come back to my place" he asked her. Tru shook her head.

"I have somewhere I need to be,".

"Need a ride?"

"No, Harry's taking me,".

Jensen nodded and pulled Tru into a hug, but she could not hug him back, not while she felt so numb. Her boyfriend wiped a few remaining tears from her cheeks and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Tru didn't react in any way so Jensen smiled weakly and left her in the company of her comatose mind. It was almost like she had become one of the many dead who lay sleeping for eternity around her.

She blindly stumbled over to her brother's car and slid into the passenger seat. The siblings said nothing to each other as Harrison drove through the rain lashed streets. They drew up outside a dull grey building, with gum splattered steps, and a set of railings fencing off a few trees by the windows.

"You sure you're ready to do this?" Harrison asked, turning to Tru.

"I have to," Tru replied staring up at the building. She got out the car and said goodbye to her brother. Time to face the music.

~#~#~#~#~

"So Harrison, now Jack's out of the picture, are you going to give working with me a shot?" Richard asked his son.

_I'll give something a shot all right, maybe a nice bullet in your heart _Harry thought bitterly. The never ending torrent of water falling from the sky had left him soaked to the bone, adding to his anger. He was mad at his father for landing them all in this mess. He was mad at him for sending that hitman, the same hitman that had sliced open his face, which had hurt a _lot_. He was mad because Tru had gotten hurt and it was all Richard Davies fault. Well, maybe there was some blame hanging over Harry too, after all he'd done nothing but lie to Tru all that day and if she found out the truth about anything it would destroy her, and _that _would be Harrison's fault.

But he hadn't come to his father's office to blame him, he was pretty sure that Richard could figure that out himself, he'd gone there to quit his job.

"Now that Jack's gone, I quit," Harry stated.

"What?"

"I _quit_"

"You can't quit! You have the gift now!"

"Well I just did" Harry shrugged.

"Look son, I'll give you one more chance, take that back"

"No!" Harry said forcefully, "You stay away from me and Tru! If you go anywhere near her I'll tell her everything and I've changed the locks so don't bother trying to use you key if you ever feel like killing me, ok? And you had a man killed, dad! You really thought that would make me work for you?"

"Harrison, I-"

"Save your breath. I never want to see you again!"

Harrison stormed out of the office, slamming the door, a little childish but it helped him release some of his rage. He could hear Richard yelling after him but he ignored his cries. However, it never occurred to Harry by getting on his father's bad side he had unleashed a force of evil far greater than he could ever have imagined on himself and Tru and it would stop at nothing to get its own way.

~#~#~#~#~

Placing her palm flat on the smooth white door Tru gently pushed it open. The room smelt of strong disinfectant and rubber; typical hospital smells. The bed squeaked as it's occupant sat upright.

Tru stared for a moment, sure her eyes were lying to her, but no, it really was him. Wasting no time she threw herself into Jack's waiting arms. Her stroked her hair as she sobbed with relief at seeing him again.

"I've missed you so much, Tru" Jack said, hauling her onto the bed beside him.

"It-it was h-horrible going to y-your pret-tend funeral! It was l-like you really were g-gone but-but Harry said you were ok but I couldn't s-see you yet. Do you know how w-worried I was?" Tru cried burying her head in Jack's shoulder.

When he gasped in pain she leapt to her feet in an instant. She'd forgotten he'd been stabbed above his heart, dead centre of the shoulder she'd just leant on.

"I'm ok, Tru..." Jack said, wincing as he shifted his position on the bed.

She tentatively perched on the end of the bed, not trusting herself to keep check of her excitement, not trusting herself not to hurt Jack. She felt extremely overprotected at that moment. Jack's fake funeral had left her shaken and even though Harrison had assured her he was alive and well at the hospital, she had been consumed with the fear that it was all a charade, and now there was Jack right in front of her and all she could think was that someone was going to take him from her again.

"Seriously, Tru, I'm fine. Just get your ass over here," Jack smirked although his expression held lingering traces of pain.

She wiped away her tears and lay beside him as he wound a protective arm around her. Being beside Jack made her melt with happiness. She would have stayed there forever if she could but she needed answers.

"What's going on, Jack?" she asked with a sniff, as she fought away her tears, although they were happy tears this time.

"It was Harrison's idea..." Jack began.

"What was?"

"Can I kiss you first?"

Tru smiled and complied with Jack's wish. She sighed happily, she had Jack back.

"Now tell me!" Tru urged.

"Harrison told the cops all about the hitman and the cops are tracking him down but...I have to leave..."

"No!" Tru cried as her momentary happiness shattered like a sheet of ice.

"They agreed that by faking my death the hitman would give up...It's only temporary, Tru, only until they find him-"

"But someone sent that guy after you, Jack! They might have given up now but when they find that hitman and you magically come back to life, they'll just send another one! It won't ever end, Jack! If you leave it has to be forever! I-"

Jack cut her off with another kiss, and for a moment Tru's thoughts focussed on Jensen, the other guy she had confessed her love for, but over the last few days she'd barely given him a second thought. When she was with Jack she felt nothing but raw passion- that was what she wanted, and in that moment she chose Jack over Jensen, even though she was about to lose Jack all over again just when she had regained him.

"I know, Tru, I know!" Jack cried, pulling away from her, "I tried to ignore it but I can't. I know I'll have to leave you...so just listen please...You have to stay here. You have a life here.. I don't... and you have Jensen. I know you liked him, maybe you loved him, so don't just throw that love away, stay with him. Don't choose me. Don't ever see me again...Stay here and live your life for me".

"But I want to live my life with you!"

"You have five minutes left Miss Davies," a nurse said, popping her head round the doorframe.

"Five minutes? That's all the time I have left with you?"

"It shouldn't hurt, Tru. We were never really together..."

"Of course it will hurt! I love you!"

"Please, Tru. Don't make this harder than it is..."

Tru disentangled herself from Jack's arms, and despite his words he clung to her like a child does to it's mother as she got up. He didn't want her to go as much as she didn't either, but she loved him enough to respect his wishes.

"When do you get out of here?" she asked, her voice cold, her eyes blank.

"Tomorrow"

"So this is goodbye then". She said it like a statement rather than a question but Jack replied anyway.

"Yeah".

Tru said nothing more but ran from the room, tears clouding her vision, the anguished cries of her second lover following her as she fled. Even though Jack was alive and well, the pain she felt now was far greater than the pain she had felt when she believed he was gone. How could he do this to her when she loved him so much?

~#~#~#~#~

_The Next Day_

Taking a deep breath, Jack stepped out of the shade of the hospital into the rare winter sunlight. It felt good compared to the horrid hazy orange glow from the light bulbs inside the building.

He hoisted his bag over his good shoulder. The knife wound on his other shoulder was almost healed, when he arrived in the new city he would have to get the stitches removed. The skin was still sore and there would be a scar but considering how close the blade had been to his heart he was lucky, _very _lucky.

He didn't feel it though. His heart was broken. Tru hated him again but he couldn't let her throw away everything she had just for him. No matter how much it hurt him, her well being came first. Besides if she knew the truth about the things he'd done, he was certain she wouldn't love him any longer. Jack set off down the street warily, the hitman was still out there somewhere and there were no doubt undercover cops lurking too in case he showed.

"Yo, Harper!" a female voice called from behind him.

Jack's heart sank. He knew that voice.

"Why are you here, Tru?" Jack sighed facing the woman he adored. She had a heavy bag slung over her shoulder and as she came to a stop in front of him she dropped it on the floor.

"Because I choose you" she said simply, grabbing his shirt front so she could bring his lips down to hers to kiss him.

She broke away and grabbed her bag in one hand, Jack's hand in her other and began walking. Jack stopped her and stared at her questioningly.

"Tru...You can't..."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Jack. I'm going with you"

"I guessed...you're not going to leave are you?"

"Like I said, I choose you, I'm staying with you...Have I told you I love you today?"

"No but you can tell me a million times on the way to the train station"

"Train station? Jack you can't go anywhere near there, what if the hitman's there? What-"

"Joke, Tru, joke. We're going to the airport"

Jack smiled at her and she glared for a moment, angry at his cruel joke but her glare softened under his gaze and she returned the smile.

"I love you, Jack".

"I know".

"You're supposed to say I love you back, idiot"

"I know"

**~#~THE END~#~**

* * *

**Aurora Note: ****Kyaa~ I hope that was good enough! =) It was really hard to write at first and once I got going I couldn't stop! I'm aware the plot is practically non- existent as well, it was kinda deliberate but also accidental but the sequel will not be carrying on from this ending so I didn't put too much detail into it, I just concentrated on the Tru x Jack. **

**Anyway Fun Facts! I'm not sure how fun they are but hey I was bored (Events in the Alternate Ending aren't included in the Fun Facts by the way): **

**1. **Coffee is mentioned : 9 Times - including coffee tables/ mugs and caffeine yet I hate coffee (I like coffee cake though)

**2.** There are 15 phone calls (Wayyy too many! So sorry! -_-')

**3. **Jack asks Tru if she is ok/ alright : 3Times(See he does care...sorta)

**4. **There are 9 kisses in this story (And loads in the alternate ending)

5. Tru hits Jack : 3 times ( See she cares about him too, she didn't hit him too much...)

**6. **I've been writing this story from 24/07/09 until 26/12/09 ( That's 156 days! O_O)

**7. **I originally began this story a year ago but gave up on it. Aren't you glad I came back to it? =D

**8. **I write my stories on paper first and this one took up 36 A4 pages/ 72 sides of my Jack Skellington note book I write in XD

**I find myself apologising again but I feel like I have to...So sorry for any spelling mistakes, plot holes, way too much speech, inaccuracies and anything else wrong with the story~**

**Ok the sequel. As I mentioned a few lines ago it will be continue on from the ****original ending**** and is going to be called ****Grave Consequences****. Oh and if you review could you please say whether you think I should make the sequel verrry long or make a sequel to the sequel because I have two ideas and I can't decide so I want to know what the readers think ~**

**I hope those who have been reading this story will read the sequel too and please review! I DO accept anonymous reviews! Gah! I'm gonna miss this story a lot! ;_;**

**Feel free to check out my profile for other stories and progress updates! See you in the sequel! ^_^ Once again thank you and if there is anything in the story you didn't understand PM me and I'll be happy to explain! =D**


End file.
